Morphine et les fleurs
by Maggie338
Summary: "Tout en elle évoque un immense gâchis - son corps, sa vie, son regard éteint."  POV de la droguée du District Six sur le T2. Spoilers du T2 - Drame Psychologique/Romantique
1. Prologue

**Morphine et les fleurs**

Mot de l'auteure

Je suis encore dans mon mode Hunger Games avec ma fascination pour les points de vue alternatifs de l'histoire. Mon défi aujourd'hui ? Présenter, en 3 volets ce que « la droguée du Six», dont je n'ai même pas réussi à trouver le nom, à vécu dans le tome 2. Un personnage nettement peu significatif, mais j'essairai de vous ouvrir à un nouveau monde, le sien, que je vois tragique (d'où le rating) et obscur, mais aussi empli de fleurs.

En espérant que vous apprécierez mon court exercice de création :)

Mag

Petite update

-Finalement ma petite histoire devrait prendre plus d'ampleur, je ne me contenterai plus de raconter l'histoire que l'on connaît déjà selon le point de vue de «la droguée du six» mais bien l'histoire de celle-ci :) J'essai de créer une histoire à part entière qui s'imbrique dans l'oeuvre de Suzanne Collins :) Disons que l'affirmation du "3 volets" est donc fausse, je devrais en faire plus :D

Disclamer

Rien ne m'appartient, l'ensemble de l'Univers et des personnages appartiennent à la grande Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Tout est blanc, cotonneux dans mon monde. Tout est doux, fleuri. J'ai toujours aimé les fleurs, j'ai un jour été petite et j'aimais les fleurs. Jusqu'à ce jour…

Un flash! Une douleur. Des souvenirs. Non. Pas des souvenirs, pas des souvenirs. Des sanglots, mais pas des souvenirs. Plus de sang, jamais de sang. Plus de violence, seulement ma violence. Le contact de mes doigts sur la seringue, l'aiguille qui taillade ma chair. Où? Ça fait longtemps que je ne m'en soucie plus. Des cicatrices et des plaies, on ne compte plus les traces de piqure, on ne voit plus les traces de piqure, on ne sent plus les piqures. Tout ce qui compte c'est la morphine qui me ramène inlassablement vers mon monde de fleurs…

Lys.

Rose.

Œillet.

Marguerite.

Lys.

Rose.

Œillet.

Marguerite.

Douleur… Encore. Mon monde se déchire… Douleur, encore, lys, rose, œillet, marguerites, … Il y a des gens autour de moi, beaucoup, beaucoup, … Du désespoir... une émotion... Pourquoi une émotion... Lys, rose, œillet, … Un train. Tout va vite, trop vite… Lys, rose, … Des jets d'eau, des exfoliants, des voix, des odeurs, des parfums, … Lys… Lys… Ly… L…

Des projecteurs. De la lumière. Du poids, de la pesanteur, des cris, de la joie ? Où sont mes fleurs, où sont mes fleurs… Je tâtonne, cherche une seringue. La vie en pose toujours une près de moi quand je perds les fleurs. Je ne trouve rien. Rien. J'appelle les fleurs. Revenez! Revenez! Ne me laissez pas avec les souvenirs…

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ouvert les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eut conscience d'avoir des yeux… Mes yeux avaient trop vu, ma peau trop ressenti. Je les avais oubliés. La douleur est vive sans morphine, je m'ouvre aux sens.

Je m'ouvre à l'horreur.

_-Bienvenue aux 75__e__ Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable !_

* * *

><p>Voilà pour la première partie… c'est court je sais, calibre OS même… Je travaille déjà sur la suite et j'espère vraiment avoir su monter une vision réaliste et touchante…<p>

En espérant que vous me donnerez vos impressions en reviews :)

Mag

-xxx-


	2. Et si on appelait ça un rêve?

Voici la suite de mon petit exercice de creation, je dois dire que je commence à m'attacher à « la droguée du six », mon histoire risque de prendre un peu plus d'envergure, peut-être que je vais prendre un peu plus que trois volets pour la raconter qui sait! Certains ont sûrement trouvé le premier chapitre étrange, confus, incompréhensible même, ce n'était pas sans raison loin de là. Ça devrait prendre son sens dans le chapitre que vous vous apprêtez à lire, si ce n'est pas le cas, je promets qu'à la toute fin j'ajoute des spécifications pour clarifier hors de tous doutes mon histoire ! Je dois mettre une toute petite alerte aux spoilers, c'est vraiment léger pour ce chapitre-ci, si vous n'avez pas lut le 2e tome je ne devrais pas vous dévoiler d'éléments majeurs, mais vaut mieux être avertis pas vrai! ;)

Oh ! Oui, je suis fière de vous dire que ce chapitre sera beauuuuucoup plus long que le précédent ^^

Je répète le disclaimer, rien de l'univers m'appartient, tous les droits sur les personnages, les lieux, le contexte sont à Suzanne Collins, je revendique seulement un OC que j'introduis dans ce chapitre ;)

Allez, bonne lecture les cocos, on se revoit plus bas !

Mag

-xxx-

* * *

><p><strong>Morphine et les fleurs<strong>

_Partie 2 – Et si on appelait ça un rêve?_

J'avais 14 ans lorsqu'on m'a menée dans l'arène. J'étais le tribu féminin du district 6 des 63e _Hunger_ _Games_. Je m'appelais Lydia et, aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus rien, Je ne comprends plus rien, plus rien.

C'est un brusque retour à la réalité. Mais est-ce la réalité? N'est-ce pas qu'un mauvais délire que de voir, croire, que je suis de retour au Capitole, de retour pour l'arène une seconde fois? Mon esprit est prisonnier d'un corps intoxiqué, qui fait écran entre moi et la réalité. Et ma vie assaillit mon esprit éveillé malgré lui, par cette mascarade souriante et acclamante.

Je me maudis. Je maudis ma vie. Mes yeux sont ouverts, mon corps fermé. J'ai mal, sans raison, j'ai mal de manque et de sensations. Mon corps réclame sa morphine, mon cœur réclame les fleurs, mon esprit veut s'éveiller. Je réclame le contrôle. Je veux le contrôle et non-pas me laisser guider comme une marionnette, lavée, habillée, nourrie, droguée. Droguée…

Mon monde redevient volupté et fleurs. Pourquoi? Mon esprit se révolte, j'enrage, arrache ces fleurs, crache aux nuages. Une tempête se lève dans mon esprit, une tornade dévaste le décor. Je veux m'éveiller. Je veux survivre.

Je commence à entendre des cris et de l'agitation, quelques bips stridents…

-On a perdu ses signes vitaux! s'alarme une voix stridente à mes côtés.

-Vite, les électrochocs! intervient une voix plus grave.

-On la perd! On la perd! reprend la voix féminine.

-Sa pourrait être mieux pour elle… compatit la voix grave.

-Non! Quelle réputation sa nous ferait, laisser mourir notre tribu avant même le début des jeux! s'exclame la voix stridente en s'affairant autour de moi. Des plans pour être les préparateurs du douze aux prochains, ajoute-t-elle avec la délicatesse des gens du Capitole.

C'est ridicule. Ridicule. Entre deux décharges je me révolte. Mon corps se contracte, convulse. Je bouge, je sens des impulsions nerveuses, de la douleur, du mouvement. Je me sens vivante. Vivante. Vivante. Piquée. Droguée… Encore…

-Lydia… Lydia…

J'ouvre les yeux, péniblement, perdue, au son d'une voix familière, dans un confort que j'avais oublié. On murmure mon nom, on m'appelle, on m'éveille, on cherche mon esprit dans mon corps. On me cherche et j'existe à nouveau.

J'ouvre les yeux et j'aimerais me mettre à pleurer. Denver*. Mon ancien mentor, mon ancien ami, mon ancien amant. J'essaie de lui parler, d'exprimer mes angoisses, mes interrogations, ma présence et ma rancune. Je suis clouée au fauteuil, je ne suis toujours pas maître de moi. Je n'ai aucune emprise sur ma vie. J'ai peur.

Denver remarque le papillonnement de mes paupières. Il a vieilli. Je le vois dans ses traits, durs, soucieux. J'aimerais tellement lui parler et, comme avant, il lit dans mon regard tout ce qui lui reste à savoir…

-Doux... Doux… tout va bien Lydia, calme-toi... calme-toi…

Il tient mon visage dans ses deux mains, il est si près que je devrais sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Mais je ne sens rien, rien, pas même les larmes qui coulent doucement sur mes joues. Il doit sentir ma panique car il s'empresse de parler.

-Écoute-moi Lydia, écoute-moi c'est important. Je sais ce que tu vis, je comprends ma fleur, je comprends. Les médecins du Capitole sont sur ton cas, ils travaillent à effacer les dégâts des drogues sur ton corps, mais tu en as tellement pris petite fleur, tellement…

La drogue, la morphine, juste à l'entendre mon corps en réclame et j'ai mal, je ne suis pas blessée, je ne suis pas malade et j'ai mal, si mal… Denver sent qu'il est en train de me perdre, il en remet à force de « Lydia » et de « petite fleur », dans un sens ça me fait sourire. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois qu'il m'ait appelée ainsi. Ses supplications et son acharnement finissent par avoir raison de l'obsession de ma douleur et je trouve le courage de m'extirper pour l'écouter.

-Je vais tout faire pour que tu survives, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, mais nous devons extirper ce mal de toi. Tu auras mal ma petite, tu auras très mal, plus qu'en ce moment même. Mais tu seras forte. Tu as compris? Tu seras forte et tu me reviendras. J'ai beaucoup pensé Lydia, nous jouerons la comédie, notre seule chance est de jouer la carte de l'inoffensive, d'exploiter ta faiblesse, ton erreur pour trouver le temps de te remettre sur pied. Écoute-moi : Un tribu incapable de se mouvoir, un tribu stupide ne présente aucun intérêt pour les organisateurs, pour le public. Ta seule chance est de la jouer profil bas. Éteint cette lueur dans tes yeux lorsque tu es devant eux, les organisateurs, les autres concurrents, garde-la pour moi. Montre-leur ta faiblesse, garde ta force pour nous. Plus longtemps tu survivras, plus ton corps éliminera les toxines, plus tu pourras redevenir forte. J'ai foi en toi ma petite fleur, nous allons te remettre sur pied. J'ai confiance ma belle.

Et c'est alors que je le vis d'approcher encore plus de moi, prendre dans ses bras mon corps inerte au son de ses sanglots. Oh Denver, que nous est-il arrivé? Dans un mélange de douleur, de convictions et de désir, la drogue permit à mes bras de finalement retourner son étreinte...

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 :) Vous voyez qu'on dérive un peu et qu'une histoire se bâti autour de ces personnages et je suis vraiment contente du résultat, j'ai, pour une fois, une idée assez claire pour espérer rendre mon histoire jusqu'au bout! J'espère que vous avez hâte d'en savoir plus sur l'histoire de Lydia et Denver autant que moi j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite!<p>

Je vous ai promis des explications au début, si vous n'aviez pas compris, la confusion du chapitre premier est dut à la condition physique et psychologique de Lydia, comment peut dont être la vie pour une personne qui a vécu des horreurs et qui c'est réfugiée dans la médication à outrance pour survivre en quelque sorte? De plus, les fleurs sont une sorte de refuge pour Lydia, le monde qu'elle c'est créée pour s'isoler de ses souvenirs et maintenant on sait d'où lui vient cette thématique :) J'espère que le tout est un peu plus clair.

*Note : J'ai décidé de nommer Denver selon une ville américaine pour les sonorités et parce que je trouvais logique que les noms de villes puissent s'être converties, avec le temps, en noms propres. C'est en quelque sorte l'héritage que l'on peut tirer des États-Unis vers Panem. Les gens ont sûrement perdu le sens premier du mot « Denver », pourtant, je peux voir la transmission de ce nom comme une trace que les anciennes générations ont voulu garder de leur passé.

Donc voilà pour ce chapitre! Une review me ferait vraiment plaisir :) Je devrais prendre encore un peu/peut-être beaucoup de temps pour publier la suite et je m'en excuse d'avance, je dois étudier un peu plus les livres pour pouvoir intégrer des détails et ne pas faire de faute dans la concordance entre l'histoire originale et ma création.

With Hugs and Butterfly-Kisses

Mag


	3. Il y avait un jardin

****Coucou ! Voici la suite de mon récit, je dois avouer que je suis un peu à court de mots pour faire de petites présentations fleuries, si vous avez lu les chapitres précédents vous savez de quoi il est question et si vous n'avez pas lu les chapitres précédents, courez-y et commencez par le commencement petits rebelles!

Je rappelle que l'Univers de Hunger Games ne m'appartient pas et que je dois tout à Suzanne Collins :)

Bonne lecture! On se retrouve plus bas!

Mag

* * *

><p><strong>Morphine et les fleurs<strong>

_Dans le district Six, il y avait un jardin…_

Nous fûmes tout deux surpris par la vigueur de mes bras. Il n'osait plus bouger. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je crois même que Denver retenait son souffle, comme s'il avait peur qu'en expirant le moment se brise, se fane. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi, je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis notre dernière étreinte…

Finalement c'est l'arrivée de mon équipe de préparation et des médecins du Capitole qui mit fin à nos retrouvailles. Denver du, à regret, se libérer de mes bras et laisser toute la latitude aux experts venus pour essayer de me faire remonter la pente et de faire de moi une concurrente pendant que lui s'escrimerait à me trouver des sponsors, à imaginer des tactiques et à redorer mon image. Alors que mes préparateurs m'installent dans un grand fauteuil inclinable faisant face à un immense mur en miroir, je me rends à l'évidence que je lui avais laissé là une tâche impossible. La femme dans le miroir n'a plus rien de joli, de séduisant, d'humain.

Alors que la multitude de personnes me massaient, m'injectaient, me pinçaient, me crémaient, alors que mon corps me faisait souffrir le martyr et que l'obsession de la morphine se faisait ressentir, que des images de fleurs s'imposaient en réaction à mon esprit, alors, enfin, que le monde m'étourdissait, j'essais de détailler cette étrangère qui me prend la place de mon reflet. J'essais de me détacher du tourbillon de couleurs, de paillettes et de textures arboré par mon « équipe » pour fixer mon regard dans ses orbites creuses, pour détailler ma peau, jaune, cireuse. Pour constater que mes cheveux retombent tristement, clairsemés au point où ils dévoilent la forme de mon crâne, au même titre que mes joues creuses soulignent atrocement mes pommettes et ma mâchoire. Je suis affreuse, je fais peur, j'ai l'air d'une vieille marionnette de papier mâché, on me donnerait 80 ans alors que je n'en compile que… Quel âge ai-je? En quelle année sommes-nous? Comment ai-je pu perdre le fil à ce point?

Ils sont en train de tester une méthode alternant le chaud et le froid. Mon corps se crispe, se détend, chaque passage du bain chaud au bain froid est comme un coup de fouet et pourtant je réussis tant bien que mal à me concentrer sur cette question : Quel âge ai-je? C'est un détail, une partie fondamentale de mon identité qui me manque et sa perte me trouble profondément. La séance se termine et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à résoudre cette question. On me dépose sur mon lit et m'installe un soluté, ce n'est visiblement pas demain la veille que je pourrai recommencer à m'alimenter normalement. Je ne vois que des étoiles par la fenêtre, je devrais donc dormir… Pourtant, cela fait si longtemps que mon esprit est endormi que je suis incapable de cesser de penser. Qui suis-je vraiment?

C'est ce soir-là que je me suis donné comme mission de réveiller mes souvenirs. De me redécouvrir, d'arracher à la drogue et aux fleurs mon identité cachée dans l'épais brouillard de l'intoxication.

Que savais-je sur moi? Rien à proprement parler, je m'appelle Lydia, j'ai participé aux Hunger Games, bien que je ne m'en souvienne pas et je connais Denver, mon Denver. Oh oui, et je vois des fleurs, toujours des fleurs et encore plus de fleurs. Dès que j'essaie de penser à autre chose, j'en reviens aux fleurs…

_-Lydia, rentre ma puce, on va souper!_

_-Oui papa, j'arrive!_

_Je coupe l'arrivée d'eau et observe la serre reluisante. L'air est chargé d'humidité et des odeurs de plantes médicinales. Des petites fleurs multicolores poussent ça et là au travers de feuilles de toutes les tailles. J'ai toujours aidé mes parents dans la serre et dans notre petit jardin, mais, maintenant j'en avais l'entière responsabilité. J'étais assez grande pour ça et mon petit domaine faisait ma grande fierté. Papa avait même installé, au dessus de la porte, un panneau coloré sur lequel maman avait peinturé mon nom. Je lève les yeux vers le panneau : «Royaume de la Princesse Lydia St-James». Cette inscription me fait toujours rire, c'est bon pour une petite fille de 8 ans, mais j'en ai 14 maintenant!_

_-Lydia, on t'attend! Résonne la voix de ma mère._

_-Oui j'arriiiiive, dis-je en refermant la porte._

_Je me dirige vers le lavabo pour débarrasser mes ongles des résidus de terre humide et j'approche de la table, guidée par le délicieux fumet du ragoût. Je vois l'épaisse masse de cheveux blonds et soyeux de ma mère qui garnit les assiettes au comptoir et ceux raides et châtains de mon père, ceux dont j'ai hérités. Ma mère se retourne pour déposer le repas du soir…_

Et là plus rien. Le néant. Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux et un râle sourd de ma gorge. Le visage de mes parents s'était évaporé. La sensation d'avoir été aimée et choyée persiste, mais l'identité de mes géniteurs est perdue dans la brume de mes souvenirs. Mon oreiller est noyé dans le doux flot de mes larmes, ma gorge se déchire un peu plus à chaque sanglot. Quelqu'un entre en trombe dans ma chambre. Denver, ma bouée de sauvetage, mon Denver se précipite à mes côtés et me prend à nouveau dans ses bras. Je détecte son odeur, une touche de chèvrefeuille, alors qu'il me berce doucement en murmurant mon nom à mon oreille. On est si bien dans les bras de Denver, on se sent en sécurité enveloppée dans sa chaleur. On est si bien que l'on réussit à s'endormir…

* * *

><p>Voilà! C'était le chapitre 2 de<em> Morphine et les Fleurs<em>, j'espère de tout coeur que vous avez apprécié et que vous prenez plaisir à découvrir ma Lydia :)

Le chapitre 3 est en bonne voie d'être compléter, donnez-moi 2 semaines et il est en ligne :D

Une review est toujours appréciée vous le savez bien ^^

Hugs and Butterfly-Kisses

Maggie


	4. Le Réveil au Matin

****Allo chers lecteurs et lectrices, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous présenter le chapitre 3 de Morphine et les fleurs où vous retrouverez Denver et Lydia, toujours dans une lutte pour la mobilité, les souvenirs et la survie. Lorsque nous avons laissé Lydia la dernière fois, elle venait de prendre pleinement conscience de son état et s'était donneé comme résolution de retrouver ses souvenirs. Pourtant, le passé peut être douloureux et c'est en pleurs qu'elle s'est endormie, réalisant ce qu'elle avait perdu et ce qui lui reste finalement...

Disclamer: Rien de l'Univers de Hunger Games ne m'appartient, je dois tout à la grande Suzanne Collins.

Bonne lecture on se retrouve plus bas!

Mag :)

* * *

><p><strong>Morphine et les fleurs<strong>

_Le réveil au matin_

Il me prit un certain temps pour réaliser la familiarité de la situation lorsque je me réveillai au matin. J'étire mes bras, me relève péniblement et jette un coup d'œil à la tête blonde à mes côtés. Le Soleil matinal caresse les mèches blondes parsemées de fils argentés. Denver a toujours été ma lumière, depuis le premier jour…

_-Et notre petite candidate est … Lydia St-James! Vient ici ma chérie que tout le monde puisse te voir! Allez! N'ait pas peur ma jolie! appelait joyeusement Félicia Tinkle du haut de son estrade._

_Je sentais les autres filles s'éloigner de moi, créer un cercle qui d'élargissait à vue d'œil, reculant comme si j'étais lépreuse, comme si j'étais contagieuse. Je me sentais horriblement seule. Les quelques secondes qui passèrent entre le moment où mon nom fut appelé sur la grande place et le premier pas qui je fis vers la scène parurent durer une éternité. Une éternité de silence et de cris. Le silence de toutes ces filles qui auraient pu prendre ma place. Les cris de ma mère, retenue de force par les Pacificateurs dans les rangs des parents. Alors que je retournais la tête vers elle, elle tombait dans les bras de mon père. Certains trouveront cela poétique, mais au même moment, je trébuchais sur une pierre et me retrouvait dans les bras de Denver Hale. Celui qui avait décidé de venir me chercher dans la foule, voyant que je n'avançais pas, et qui allait devenir mon sauveur. Par-dessus tout, la personne qui compterait le plus pour moi sur cette maudite…_

_-Bonjour Lydia, je serai ton mentor dans cette aventure. Approche, allons sur cette estrade montrer à Panem quelle candidate tu es. _

_Et, du haut de mes 14 ans, il semblerait que la jeune fille ait fait place à la jeune femme. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux du visage de mon mentor. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui m'aurait convaincu de le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. J'étais tellement accrochée à son image, j'avais trouvé dans la futilité des relations homme-femme et de l'adolescence la porte de sortie de ce mauvais rêve. Et je n'ai même pas bronché lorsque Félicia appela sur la scène un minuscule gamin de douze ans…_

-Lydia? M'appela indistinctement l'homme couché à mes côtés en s'éveillant doucement. Regarde-toi! Tu t'es levée! Les traitements ont fonctionnés petite fleur! S'exclama mon mentor en m'arrachant définitivement à mes souvenirs. Chérie, notre train est en branle maintenant, nous pouvons espérer!

Je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié, fascinée par mes mouvements. J'approche ma main de mon visage, observe mes doigts se plier et se déplier, lentement très lentement, comme si je nageais, comme si ils étaient amortis par l'air ambiant. Je sentais ma volonté s'exercer sur mes membres. Mais je ne sentais rien d'autre. Il aurait été trop beau que tout soit normal, trop beau que mes doigts rencontrent la douceur du satin et que je puisse m'en émerveiller. Trop beau qu'en souhaitant m'adresser à Denver, des paroles franchissent mes lèvres et expriment mon désarrois. Je ne pouvais que produire un râle, un souffle, regarde-moi Denver. Cesse de t'émerveiller comme moi du mouvement de mes doigts, regarde mes yeux et comprends que tout ce que tu vois est trop beau, que tes espoirs ne sont pas devenus réalités. Regarde-moi Denver. Vois les larmes qui dégringolent de mes yeux, seul message que je peux te livrer.

Je prends son visage entre mes mains. Regarde-moi Denver, regarde-moi…

-Lydia? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Parle-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? S'affole-t-il doucement en commençant à m'ausculter, comme si je pouvais avoir une quelconque douleur physique.

Je pointe ma gorge, articule un « Je t'aime », c'était la première chose que je devais lui dire. Nous nous sourions, gênés. Il m'a compris, je sais… Pourtant notre bulle de tendresse est courte et éclate rapidement lorsque je réalise l'endroit où je suis et le futur que j'affronte. Ma détresse prend le dessus sur la joie, mon manque de drogue prend le dessus, je m'effondre de douleur. C'est un blackout. Je préfère voir une marguerite. C'est plus beau, c'est plus doux…

_Le voyage en train jusqu'au Capitole fut trop court. J'eus à peine le temps d'explorer le train et d'apprécier le confort et la technologie développée pour nous amener à bon port. S'il y a une chose que je garde du district six, c'est bien d'être capable d'apprécier un transport de qualité. Denver refusa que l'on parle des jeux lors du trajet, il disait que c'était important que je profite de mes derniers instants de luxe et de liberté. Je n'ai pas croisé l'autre tribut et l'autre mentor, M. Walker, le train avait été séparé en deux parties, rien ne devait nous rappeler les jeux imminents… Je ne suis toujours pas sûre que ce soit une méthode thérapeutique éprouvée. La seule image que je gardais alors en tête est celle de la sanguinaire Enobaria qui a gagné les jeux précédents en écorchant son adversaire avec ses dents… Je ne savais rien de mes adversaires, pas même du garçon qui se trouvait dans le train avec moi et je ne pouvais que m'imaginer le pire. Enobaria m'avait fait faire des cauchemars, je fais encore faire des cauchemars… _

_Pour me distraire, je m'appliquais à manger avec application, à goûter systématiquement à tous les mets qu'on me présentait tout en gardant de la retenue. Je n'allais tout de même pas me laisser aller à m'empiffrer comme une mal-élevée devant Denver Hale! Et, comme comble de la futilité, je changeais de vêtements entre chaque repas, présentant un nouveau look à chaque heure, profitant des tenues somptueuses mises à ma disposition. Je ne souviens d'avoir vu Denver lever un sourcil interrogateur lorsque je me présentai au wagon-restaurant vêtue d'une somptueuse robe de soirée bleu nuit alors que lui-même ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt et un pantalon de sport. Il ne me restait qu'une semaine ou deux à vivre, j'allais au moins m'offrir le plaisir d'être belle._

_Je n'avais presque pas pu apercevoir mes adversaires à la gare. Denver se dressait entre moi et la foule, je ne comprends rien à son stratagème! Comment suis-je supposée me préparer si je ne sais rien, si je n'étudie pas mes adversaires? Peut-être qu'il souhaite me garder cachée le plus longtemps possible pour créer un effet de surprise… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai de surprenant? Il ne sait même pas si j'ai un talent caché ou quoi que ce soit…._

_Trois habitants du Capitole s'affairent autour de moi à me rendre présentable. Ils ressemblent à 3 perroquets multicolores et jacassant, 3 étranges animaux, aux visages altérés, les yeux trop grands et trop brillants, les doigts fins comme des tiges de roseaux et les cheveux comme une corolle trop chargée, se déployant dans tous les sens selon des formes qui étaient tout sauf naturelles. Je les laisse me maltraiter la peau et retirer tous mes poils, m'exfolier, me crémer, j'apprécie le moment tout en faisant le point sur ma situation. Ça pourrait être tellement pire, je suis en santé et j'ai une forme physique appréciable. _

_Mes trois perroquets m'informent, entre deux compliments, que je vais bientôt rencontrer Drucillella ma styliste. Je m'esclaffe, ils sont tellement drôles ces gens du Capitole! Qui peut bien avoir l'idée de nommer sa fille Drucillella? Chez nous, c'est le nom qu'une petite fille donnerait à un chaton ou à une chèvre et ses parents accepteraient pour faire plaisir à leur enfant. Pourtant, avec le temps, on finirait par l'appeler Cissy, par compassion pour la pauvre bête, comme un petit signe d'affection qui pourrait faire oublier le fait qu'on l'ait affublé d'un nom si ridicule._

_On me passa un peignoir et je franchis le pas de la porte du fond où m'attendait une femme à proprement parler minuscule. Déjà que je n'étais pas très grande, Drucillella m'arrivait à peine à l'épaule ce qui faisait environ un petit 4 pied d'envergure. Mais c'est qu'elle est active ma styliste, hyperactive même pensais-je en la voyant tournoyer autour de moi m'observant sur toute mes coutures. On aurait dit une fée, peut-être même un papillon, si légère, tout en elle semblant fragile, jusqu'aux vêtements qu'elle portait. De la soie, tout en transparence, des étages et des étages de soie volant, virevoltant au fil de son inspection. _

_-Ouhlalalallalalala, Chérie, j'espère que tu es forte dis-moi car, rapidement, je vois tout de suite que tu es beaucoup trop féminine pour le costume! S'exclame-t-elle une fois son inspection terminée._

_-Quoi?_

_-Trop féminine mon chou, cette année on pense force et robustesse, le District Six c'est la mécanique, la durabilité, la fiabilité! Si tu voyais ce que j'ai prévu pour toi tu verrais à quel point tu vas devoir solliciter tes muscle chérie, continua-t-elle en me trainant par la main vers une masse informe recouverte d'une housse. Ça fait une année entière que je travaille là-dessus, il a fallut aller jusqu'à demander des permissions spéciales pour consulter des archives au gouvernement! Et voilà! Je suis très fière de te présenter… La Machine à Vapeur! conclut-elle en dégageant théâtralement mon costume de son abri de tissu._

_Je dois avouer que sur ce coup là, j'ai été impressionnée. Ce que j'ai devant moi est très loin de tous ces costumes d'avion, de bateau, de voitures qui sont passés avant moi. J'avais aimé l'idée qu'ils avaient trouvée pour les 61__e__, l'année de Denver, nos tributs portaient des complets parcourus de fibres lumineuses et étaient juchés dans une tour de contrôle, comme celles utilisées pour coordonner les transports aérien. Le problème de cette tenue était que nos tributs n'eurent pas l'air très menaçant cette année-là… Mais ce que j'ai devant moi, maintenant, Mon costume, c'est du jamais vu. Ça me rappelait mes visites au musée où on retraçait l'histoire des transports… Des pistons, des engrenages, de la tuyauterie en cuivre… Tout dans mon armure inspirait la grandeur passée, l'honneur des anciens, l'esprit de légende. C'était magnifique, mécanisé, pourquoi est-ce que Drucillella craignait-elle que je puisse manier mon costume? Tout semblait tellement parfait…_

_-Oh je vois que tu sais apprécier la belle mécanique mais ce n'est pas tout chérie, attend qu'on en ait fini avec toi ma belle… tu ne te reconnaîtras même plus, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit éclair malicieux dans son regard…_

-Vous avez pu observer une amélioration considérable au réveil, c'est indéniable. Mais elle ne peut pas se relever aussi facilement d'une addiction aussi grande. Nous allons devoir continuer de lui administrer des doses régulièrement pour lui permettre de suivre l'entraînement comme les autres, mais nous ne pouvons rien garantir à partir du moment où elle se retrouvera dans l'arène…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire Docteur? Elle ne semble plus être capable de parler, elle est instable…

-Nous avons fait des scanners et des tests, tout semble normal et en ordre, aucune lésion, aucun dommage physique repéré. Le blocage qui se manifeste est mental, tout ce qu'on peut faire est la stimuler doucement, parlez-lui, posez-lui des questions, évitez les activités trop rudes… Ces recommandations s'appliquent aussi à l'état du tribut Walker, nous avons de bien maigres espoirs en lui, mais c'est le peu que l'on puisse faire…

* * *

><p>Et voilàaaa! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre qui était le plus long produit jusqu'à présent toutes fictions confondues :P<p>

J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des idées pour améliorer l'alternance flash-back/présent ça me ferait excessivement plaisir :) Je prends touts les commentaires donc n'hésitez pas!

Prochaine publication prévue dans 2 semaines environ pour me laisser le temps de composer ET de passer au travers de mes exams de fin de session :P

H&BK

Maggie ^^


	5. La Solution

****Allo tout le monde! Voici la suite de l'histoire de Lydia! J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire :) Surtout que, dans ce chapitre-ci, j'ai prévu une apparition de notre petit pain préféré ;) C'est un chapitre qui se déroule beaucoup plus dans le présent... en tout cas, je vais cesser de m'éterniser dans mon bla bla et je vous laisse à votre lecture :)

Disclamer : L'univers ne m'appartient pas et tout le bla bla qui devrait s'insérer ici, je crois qu'on est tous bien conscients de ça :P

Un grand merci à: **Dulanoire** et **emi182** pour votre intérêt dans ma fic, vos commentaires et encouragements sont grandement appréciés :D

* * *

><p><strong>Morphine et les fleurs<strong>

_04 - La Solution_

Quatre Muets avaient été affectés à notre service. Deux pour Walker et deux pour moi. Nous avions besoin d'une aide constante et je me sentais humiliée quand la jolie jeune fille brune aux grands yeux verts déposait de la purée dans ma bouche et refermait ma mâchoire pour m'aider à avaler. J'étais humiliée. Rien de plus. Tout allait de mal en pire, il suffisait de regarder notre table. De réaliser que nos stylistes ne prenaient même pas la peine de venir manger avec nous et qu'il ne restait, pour tenir compagnie au grand Denver Hale, que deux zombies verts actionnés par des Muets… Car zombies verts nous étions devenus…

Pourtant, ce dernier ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ces détails, il parlait sans arrêt, de tout et de rien, commentait des stratégies que je n'écoutais qu'à moitié. Les images de la parade dans le Grand Cirque m'avaient démoralisée. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir avoir l'air aussi pathétique. Déguisée en Hovercraft. En ridicule Hovercraft qui n'avait rien de gracieux, de subtil et d'efficace, enrubannée comme j'étais avec des guirlandes lumineuses semblables à des ornements pour sapins de Noël. Un maitre du ciel ridiculisé, réduit au rend d'apparat, perdant de sa superbe. Et il a fallut que Denver retourne le couteau dans la plaie en me rappelant l'effet que j'avais produit lorsque je m'étais retrouvée dans le Grand Cirque pour la première fois à 14 ans, alors que Cissy m'avait transformée en réelle machine de guerre et que nous avions marché dans nos grandes armures sans être tirés comme les autres qui étaient juchés sur des carrioles tirées par des chevaux! Et l'idée ultime de Drucillella, les lentilles de contact lumineuses qui faisait briller nos yeux d'un éclat rouge et masquait nos pupilles et nos iris.

Quand je repense à cette grossière image de moi, à 26 ans, chambrallante et ridicule sur une carriole tirée par des chevaux, j'ai envie de rager et de crier. Quand je sens la purée que l'on dépose dans ma bouche et les doigts frais de la Muette sur mon menton, j'ai le goût de défoncer les murs mais aussi de pleurer.

Denver déblatère présentement sur les ateliers de camouflage et les bienfaits des arts sur les stimulis nerveux. Walker bave sur sa chemise et sa purée goutte le long de sa mâchoire. Walker a été le mentor de Denver autrefois, c'était un homme fort qui imposait le respect. Il a disparut de la mappe lorsque j'ai pris, à mon tour, le rôle de mentor, maintenant je sais qu'il m'avait aussi pavé la route vers la destruction des neurones… Nous sommes pathétiques. Incapables de vivre avec nos démons. Et maintenant incapables de survivre une deuxième fois à l'arène…

-Lydia? Lydia? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes?

-Oui… Oui… , pianotai-je lentement sur le moniteur qu'on m'avait fourni. J'étais incapable de parler, mais mes doigts répondaient assez bien à l'appel pour transmettre mes messages via le tout petit moniteur lié à mon clavier virtuel.

-Très bien. Donc, en résumé, lorsque tu descendras avec Walker pour l'entraînement, dirigez-vous vers le stand de camouflage. Je veux que vous paraissiez le plus faible possible. Traînez des pieds et gardez votre regard vide. Ne touchez à aucune arme. Si l'envie vous prend de vous approcher d'un couteau, échappez-le. Profitez du temps à l'entraînement pour réfléchir. On dit que pratiquer des activités artistiques permet de stimuler le cerveau, c'est pour cela que le stand de camouflage est tout désigné! Lydia, le docteur croit que ton mutisme est un blocage cérébral, toi seule peut retrouver ta voix et c'est en cherchant de sources de traumatisme dans tes souvenirs que tu devrais pouvoir « débloquer». Pour le reste, développer la force et les techniques de combat et de survie, on travaillera là-dessus dans nos appartements, en privé.

-M.. E.. R.. C.. I.. ai-je la force de pianoter. Merci, d'avoir confiance en moi.

J'aurais écrit tellement plus, je lui aurais dit à quel point sa présence était importante, à quel point il me donnait de la force et comment, dès le début, j'avais placé une confiance aveugle en lui. Comment j'étais maintenant prête à affronter le monde, bien que notre espoir soit si tenu, que ma survie ne tient encore qu'à un fil si mince que je ne puis le voir, seulement avoir foi en sa présence comme on a foi en un Dieu.

Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que je descends à l'entraînement en compagnie de Walker, qui ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'état d'esprit en ce moment… Chaque fois que mon regard glisse sur le visage de cire fondue de ce dernier, je ressens une franche mélancolie…

_On venait tout juste de me proclamer vainqueur, l'Hovercraft m'avait recueillie et je survolais maintenant mon arène. Tout semblait si petit vu d'ici, la montagne, la rivière, la clairière ravagée par l'incendie… Des médecins et des infirmières s'occupaient de mes quelques éraflures et brûlures mineure et, moi, j'étais soulagée, sous le choc, mais surtout soulagée. Je rentrais chez moi. _

_La porte de l'engin s'ouvrit pour découvrir la silhouette de mon mentor. À contre-jour, il semblait encore plus grand que dans mon souvenir. Cissy semblait encore plus minuscule à ses côtés. Je m'esclaffai. Il était si bon de les revoir! Avant même que l'équipe médicale puisse me retenir, je m'élançai dans leurs bras, m'attardant plus longtemps que nécessaire, je l'avoue, dans ceux de Denver. _

_-Félicitation… me souffla-t-il à l'oreille._

_Je remarquai alors, masqué par l'omniprésence des piaillements joyeux de Drucillella, M. Walker qui se tenait en retrait de la scène. _

_-Bravo petite, me dit-il en me gratifiant d'une bourrade sur l'épaule._

_Et, malgré son regard fuyant, j'interceptai une étincelle de tristesse dans ses yeux. _

_Pour que je puisse gagner, il fallut que son propre protégé meure. _

Aujourd'hui, l'étincelle de tristesse est le seul regard que l'on peut connaître à John Walker. Je sais qu'à une époque j'ai dut la comprendre. Aujourd'hui c'est pour Walker que je cherche dans mes souvenirs. Comment est-il mort, ce garçon de District Six qui m'accompagnait? Suis-je moi-même devenue mentor? Combien d'enfants ai-je perdu aux griffes du Capitole?

Nous passons devant les autres tributs sans même les voir. Je guide Walker jusqu'au stand de camouflage, lui mets les mains dans la peinture, dans la teinture, dans la boue, m'y installe moi-même quand l'étal des plantes entre dans mon champs de vision. Un gigantesque herbier y est posé. Je me lève, tremblante et je pose mes doigts sur celui-ci. La reliure est patinée, comme si mille mains l'avaient parcouru avant moi, ce qui est assurément le cas. J'essai de le soulever, en ce moment je ne souhaiterais rien de plus que de pouvoir m'asseoir, ce livre sur mes genoux, et parcourir une éternité de variétés de plantes et de fleurs. J'essai de le soulever, toujours en vain. Ce truc semble peser une tonne, je tremble comme une feuille, mais je veux tellement ce livre.

Une main ce dépose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute, je tombe et maintenant j'ai mal. Des larmes de rages coulent sur mes joues alors qu'un jeune homme blond identifié du District Douze s'accroupi à côté de moi.

-Attendez un peu, je vais vous aider, dit-il en m'agrippant doucement le bras. Je vais vous relever et on va s'asseoir plus loin, dans l'un des fauteuils.

Il dit cela avec tant de gentillesse que mes larmes coulent de plus belle. Je m'efforce à lui offrir mon regard le plus fou, le plus perdu, que dans ma tête seule l'incompréhension résonne vraiment. Pourquoi fait-il cela? Nous sommes compétiteurs, il devrait m'haïr. Il devrait m'ignorer. Et, au lieu de cela, ce petit me relevait sur mes pieds et me menait doucement vers un fauteuil, comme si j'étais sa petite grand-mère.

-Voilà, je crois que vous allez être mieux ici. Attendez un peu que je vous ramène le livre que vous souhaitiez consulter, me dit-il dans un sourire alors qu'il retourne chercher l'herbier.

Il le dépose doucement sur mes genoux et ouvre une page au hasard. Le crocus. Je souris, la première fleur, celle qui n'a pas peur du froid et qui brave les restes de l'hiver.

-Bon. Je vais retourner à l'entraînement. Si il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous n'hésitez pas! Conclu le garçon blond en retournant à ses occupations.

Je relève la tête pour esquisser un sourire de remerciement mais il est déjà loin, alors je me concentre sur la petite merveille que j'ai entre les mains. Je parcoure les pages et les pages de végétaux, je les reconnais tous, un à un, la nature me livre ses secrets que je connaissais autrefois. Et, alors que j'étais résolue à fouiller pour retrouver des souvenirs de mentorat et de mes propres jeux, les seules bribes qui me reviennent en tête sont celles de mon passer commun avec Denver…

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le chapitre 4 :D J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^<p>

La suite est prévue pour la semaine prochaine, le chapt 5, _Comme un parfum de souvenirs_, est déjà composé, j'attend juste d'avoir fini le 6 pour le publier question de toujours garder un chapitre en réserve :)

H&BK

Magg


	6. Comme un parfum de souvenirs

****Bon bon bon, on dirait que je perds l'inspiration pour mettre de jolis petits mots d'introduction :P Je vais seulement vous rappeler qu'on a laissé Lydia assise dans la salle d'entraînement avec un grand herbier sur les genoux et, vous savez que les plantes c'est son truc :P, ça va lui rappeler quelques souvenirs...

Disclamer : Rien de l'univers de Hunger Games ne m'appartient, je dois tout à Suzanne Collins

Voilà je vous laisse en plein _flashback_, on se retrouve plus bas! :D

Mag

* * *

><p><strong>Morphine et les fleurs<strong>

_Comme un parfum de souvenirs_

_C'était une journée comme toutes les autres, je faisais mon petit bout de chemin vers ma serre. Bien que j'habitai officiellement ma maison au Village des Vainqueurs depuis bientôt 4 ans, jour après jour, mes pas me menaient devant le panneau à la peinture écaillée indiquant les limites du «Royaume de la Princesse Lydia St-James». Chaque champion était tenu de développer un talent, le mien fut décuplé et présenté à tous lors de ma tournée : J'étais et je suis toujours une jardinière hors pair. _

_Pourtant, Panem ne se doutait pas que le mal que je mettais à faire jaïr des végétaux de terre n'était que mon moyen de trouver, dans la verdure des feuilles, le parfum des herbes et la douceur des pétales, un sens à toute ma douleur. Je n'aurai jamais la prétention d'être la seule à me réveiller en larmes et en cris au milieu de la nuit, aux prises avec des rêves cuisants de souvenirs et criants de vérité… _

_Aujourd'hui, j'allais enfin revoir Denver. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était retenu au Capitole, pour les Jeux et pour d'autres affaires plus importantes les unes que les autres je présume. Cette année encore, lui et Walker avaient perdu leurs tributs, c'est une fille du Sept, Johanna Mason, qui avait été sacrée vainqueur de la 66__e__ Édition. Nous avons encore une fois été contraints d'assister à des morts plus atroces les unes que les autres cette année… Je me suis encore réveillée en pleurs et en cris plus d'une fois pendant ces quelques 18 jours que durèrent les jeux maudits…_

_Qu'à cela ne tienne, aujourd'hui j'allais revoir Denver Hale, le prendre dans mes bras et lui adresser mes condoléances pour la petite Freïda et nous allons parler de tout et de rien, comme deux bons amis. Amis effectivement… J'avais renoncé depuis bien longtemps à essayer de le séduire. Plus précisément depuis le jour où, alors que je lui avais préparé un petit cadeau, rien de plus qu'un herbier contenant les quatre plus belles fleurs que j'ai réussi à faire pousser, il avait osé pousser la porte de mon Royaume aux bras d'une splendide jeune femme dont le nom m'échappe et qui disparut de la circulation bien assez vite. Du moins, elle fut là assez longtemps pour me toiser de ses vingt ans alors que je n'en avais que seize, assez pour embrasser l'objet de mon désir sous mes yeux et faire miroiter sa chevelure d'or en l'agrémentant d'une fleur prélevée dans mon jardin par celui que je voulais comme prince. L'affront était encore vif et il fallut des semaines pour que je m'en remette. Mais Denver était trop important pour moi pour que je puisse lui en vouloir et lui tourner le dos pour une broutille. J'avais jeté l'herbier contenant le lys, la rose, l'œillet et la marguerite et j'avais accepté mon sort, celui de n'être pour lui que l'équivalent de la petite sœur qu'il n'aura jamais._

_Alors que je poussais la porte de la serre, je remarquai qu'il était déjà là, assis sur ce banc d'où il me regardait travailler, ce banc où nous nous étions conté nos peines et nos souvenirs et où il m'avait donné espoir en la vie. Je ne sais pas où je serais sans Denver Hale. Lui seul m'aura permis de comprendre que tous les champions doivent vivre avec le poids de leur victoire et que le seul moyen de faire honneur aux enfants morts est de continuer de vivre à tout prix. De vivre heureux car, sans cela, ils seraient morts en vain. Il était assis sur ce banc avec un air grave que je lui connaissais rarement._

_J'affichai toutefois mon plus beau sourire et ne puis me retenir de courir vers lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et nous commencions à échanger des banalités. Pourtant il n'était pas aussi gai et enjoué que dans mes souvenirs et tous mes efforts ne parvenaient pas à faire venir un sourire vrai sur son visage…_

_-Denver? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu sembles ailleurs… Quelque chose te tracasse?_

_-Lydia, petite fleur, j'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer et je considérais qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui te le dise… me répond-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains et en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les miens._

_-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je ne comprends pas, commençai-je à paniquer. Dis le moi! Vite!_

_-Tu viens d'avoir 18 ans Lydia. À cet âge, le Capitole considère que… , il dégluti avec misère mais reprend. Le Capitole considère que tu es à même de devenir mentor à ton tour. Tu vas devoir y retourner Lydia…_

_-Non…._

_J'étais sous le choc. J'avais envie de pleurer, de frapper, de mordre. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le temps d'affronter mes démons viendrait si vite. Je commençais à me débattre dans les bras de Denver. Qu'il me laisse partir, qu'il me laisse libre et que je puisse m'enfuir. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre parler, je ne voulais pas aller là-bas…_

_-Ça va aller petite fleur… Regarde-moi, je vais rester avec toi jusqu'au bout. Toujours, toujours, je vais rester avec toi… Calme-toi Lily… Calme-toi… chuchote-t-il en me berçant contre lui, résistant aux coups et griffures._

_Je voyais la tache sombre de mes larmes s'agrandir sur sa chemise. Je n'avais pas la force de lutter contre lui… Et, alors que je m'agrippais finalement à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, je senti sa main venir se placer sous mon menton et relever doucement mon visage vers lui. C'est ce visage rougi, inondé de larme et bouffi qu'il décida alors d'embrasser…_

Ma main tremblante retourne la dernière page du grand livre alors que résonne dans ma tête le premier «Je t'aime» à moitié formulé que me donna Denver cette journée-là… Le bruit des armes s'entrechoquant et la rumeur des plaisanteries et des éclats de rires qui m'entourent ne sont rien à comparer à ce souffle qui m'enveloppe. Lily, petite fleur, chérie… chacun de ces petits noms et la voix de Denver pour les prononcer sont à en oublier que le vieil herbier pèse une tonne et vous cloue au fauteuil où vous êtes assise. Saloperie.

J'essaie vainement de me relever mais ce truc est définitivement trop lourd. J'aimerais tant réussir, mais, force est d'admettre que je suis faible comme un nourrisson. Je jette des regards paniqués autour de moi pour finalement apercevoir un Muet qui s'élance à ma rescousse. Il me délivre et me reconduit doucement auprès de Walker qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que je l'ai quitté.

Je plonge mes doigts dans la peinture avec lui et je m'apprête à esquisser des textures d'écorce sur mon bras quand je sens une présence glaciale dans mon dos. Adossés au stand de nœuds et ne prêtant aucun intérêt aux leçons de l'instructeur, les deux tributs du Un nous observent, Walker et moi, avec un sourire mauvais flottant sur leurs lèvres. Un sentiment de rage et de déjà-vu me prend alors qu'ils s'éloignent peu à peu.

J'ai déjà eut affaire à eux par le passer.

Et ils ne me disent rien qui vaille.

* * *

><p>Mouhahahahaha, alors, qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il c'est passé avec Cashmere et Gloss ? Ça va prendre un ou deux chapitre avant que je ne divulgue ça, mais je serais bien curieuse de connaître vos spéculations :P<p>

Sinon j'ai publié un petit OS sur Denver sous le nom de _Comment devenir Denver Hale_. C'est un petit 500 mots sur des infos que je n'arrive pas à caser dans l'histoire sans que ça fasse lourd et "pitché là". Si vous voulez en savoir un petit peu plus sur lui libre à vous :D

H&BK

Mag


	7. Racontemoi ma vie

Et voilà ! J'ai réussi à produire un chapitre d'avance donc je peux vous donner tout de suite le chapitre 6 de _Morphine et les fleurs_ (c'est fou comment les vacances ça peut être inspirant et rendre productive !)

Disclamer: On se rappelle que je ne tire aucun profit et que je ne prétends pas être l'être génial qui est à l'origine de la série _Hunger Games_ (en effet cette personne s'appelle Suzanne Collins) mais que j'ai un réel plaisir à vous offrir une histoire de mon cru s'inspirant de la série sus-mentionnée ^^

On se retrouve au bout du chapitre!

Maggie

* * *

><p><strong>Morphine et les fleurs<strong>

_06 – Raconte-moi ma vie_

C'est exténuée que je regagne notre suite au 6e étage. Je n'aspire qu'au repos physique, mais Denver m'attend de pied ferme : Son horaire à lui prévois que les soirs soient consacrés à mon entraînement personnalisé et, surtout, intensif.

Je sens que je vais en baver. Ou en suer un bon coup du moins.

Denver à dégagé de l'espace dans le salon et rassemblé une montagne d'objets hétéroclites de forme et de poids divers. Il m'attend au milieu de ce fouillis avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et moi je ne peux m'empêcher de traîner les pieds jusqu'à lui, au centre de la pièce.

-Comme tu peux le voir, on va travailler de manière un peu artisanale mais je peux t'assurer que ça va porter fruit! Tu te souviens? J'avais travaillé avec les moyens du bord avant de me porter volontaire et regarde : Je suis toujours là!

J'esquisse un sourire à mon tour et il me dirige vers la table où est disposée une gamme d'objets divers.

-J'ai passé la journée à élaborer le programme de la semaine : Ce soir, on va commencer par des tests diagnostiques et puis on va progresser en augmentant les niveaux de difficulté de soir en soir en partant du niveau où tu te trouves présentement, s'enthousiasme-t-il. Tu te sens prête?

Je hoche la tête, comme si j'avais le choix…

-Très bien! On va commencer par évaluer ta force. J'ai classé ces objets du plus léger au plus lourd sur la table. Je vais te demander de les soulever à deux mains un à un jusqu'à ce que tu ne t'en sentes plus capable. Aller c'est parti!

Je tends mes bras squelettiques sous l'œil attentif de Denver et soulève le premier objet, un combiné téléphonique. Mes bras tremblent un peu, mais je ne laisse paraître aucun signe d'effort sur mon visage. C'est encourageant et je soulève sans encombre les objets suivants.

C'est finalement un vase qui a eut raison de mes efforts. Et, loin de se décourager, Denver actionne quelques boutons sur une télécommande tactile. Le cadre électronique du salon affiche alors un tout autre tableau, on y voit alors une photo du vase en Crystal marquée de la légende «Adversaire à éliminer». J'éclate de ce qui me tient lieux de rire et l'entraînement poursuit son cours. Lorsque, tombante de fatigue, Denver m'annonce la fin de notre séance, le nombre de répétition de step, le temps de la course et du parcours d'obstacle improvisé et plusieurs autres «records» figurent à titre «d'ennemis» aux côtés du vase originel.

-Bravo Lily, on a bien travaillé ce soir, m'encourage Denver en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu as bien mérité ta nuit de sommeil, ajoute-t-il en riant.

Je dois avouer que sentir cette fatigue physique fait un bien fou, et que, malgré les déceptions et l'effort, j'ai vraiment apprécié de faire travailler mes muscles et mon cœur, ça me donnait encore plus l'impression d'être vivante à nouveau. Denver me reconduit à ma chambre et s'apprête à me confier aux soins de ma muette quand je lui agrippe fermement le bras. Je suis vivante et tant que je suis vivante je n'accepterai pas de perdre une seule minute que j'aurais pu passer avec lui. La muette semble alors lire dans mes pensées et me tend mon clavier.

-Reste

Nous passons tous les trois le pas de ma porte en silence. La brune m'aide à me doucher et à me préparer pour la nuit alors que Denver fait de même de son côté. Je m'étends sur le lit et elle remonte les couvertures sur moi avec délicatesse et dépose mon clavier sur la table de chevet. Elle à le regard de quelqu'un qui souhaiterait dire quelque chose mais se ravise et s'en va. Lorsqu'elle se retourne pour fermer la porte derrière elle, elle a toutefois le temps de lire le «merci» que j'ai eut le temps de taper pour elle s'afficher sur l'écran qui fait office de fenêtre à la chambre qu'elle quitte en baissant le regard.

-Alors comme ça tu veux que je reste, me taquine Denver qui avait choisi ce moment pour se glisser à mes côtés. Pourquoi au juste…? Questionne-t-il, la voix chargée de sous-entendus.

Je me retourne vivement, étrangement gênée, et attrape mon clavier. Non. Ce n'est définitivement pas le temps de penser à ça. De _faire_ ça…

-Parle-moi, écris-je.

-De quoi veux-tu que je te parle Lydia? Répond-t-il, encore trop proche, le sourire flottant encore sur ses lèvres aguicheuses.

-De moi.

Un ange eut le temps de passer avant que je précise :

-Je suis sûrement devenue mentor moi aussi… Comment j'étais? Comment étaient mes protégés? Des choses du genre quoi…

-Lydia, pour le peu de temps que tu y as consacré, tu as été une mentor exceptionnelle! Tu ne t'en souviens pas? Tu nous avais tous vachement impressionnés lors de ton premier mentorat!

-Vraiment?

-Bien sûr! Tu ne te souviens pas de Bel? La petite Bel Greenwood! Gagnante des 67e Hunger Games!

-Non… Parle-moi d'elle…

-Tu venais d'avoir 18 ans, à cet âge, le Capitole considère que les gagnants sont mûrs pour devenir mentors, mais, toi, tu ne te sentais pas prête. Il avait fallut que j'y mette tous mes efforts pour que tu acceptes de monter sur scène avec moi le jour de la Moisson, poursuit-il en roulant sur le dos et en ramenant ses bras sous sa tête. Pourtant, dès que la petite a été nommée et est montée nous rejoindre avec ses cheveux bruns, touffus et mal coiffés et ses genoux écorchés comme ceux des garçons, j'ai senti ton attitude changer du tout au tout. La peur avait cédé place à la détermination. Tu t'es lancée à fond dans cette aventure! Et elle avait du caractère la petite! Vraiment les deux vous faisiez la paire, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

_Elle avait beau avoir 15 ans, je la traitais comme une gamine et ça la faisait rager, dit-il en éclatant d'un rire franc. Oh oui elle avait du caractère, et du sang froid. Alors que toi tu te démenais avec acharnement pour lui fournir l'appui des sponsors, elle s'était rapidement rendue maître de l'arène et traquait avec acharnement les autres concurrents. Tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir à ce que je vois… Mais tu lui avais créé une telle image de guerrière farouche, de sorcière même en lui enseignant quelques tours avec les plantes, que les autres concurrents, du tribut de carrière au pauvre gosse de 12 ans, la craignaient.

_Tu avais créé un phénomène avec cette petite. Des jeunes filles fortunées du Capitole avaient monté un fanclub, s'habillaient comme elle et demandaient de l'argent à leurs parents pour pouvoir lui envoyer des cadeaux. C'était la folie dans Panem, on avait rarement vu un tel engouement chez les jeunes, deux ans plus tôt les adultes avaient fait tout un plat avec Finnick Odair et ça avait été une folie de cadeaux et d'admiratrices, mais, pour Bel c'était différent, plus _underground_, c'était un mouvement de filles rebelles et d'enfants qui s'étaient trouvés un super-héros à aduler. Tout le monde voulait être comme Bel… Dommage qu'elle est si mal fini…

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Bel? Elle a gagné! Elle devait vivre heureuse avec sa famille et nous, à l'abri de tout…

-Lydia, ma fleur… je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de te remémorer tout ça ce soir… Tu dois te reposer et te concentrer sur tes jeux présents… dit-il en se détournant de moi pour ce coucher de son côté du lit.

J'eus beau essayer de lui arracher quelques paroles de plus, il faisait maintenant dos aux écrans qui me servaient de voix et mes membres étaient trop endoloris pour que je considère rouler jusqu'à lui et le contraindre par la force à revenir à moi. C'est dans ces moments d'impuissance que je dois le plus lutter contre mes pulsions. Une petite voix dans ma tête chuchote que tout pourrait se régler si facilement et si doucement avec une toute petite piqûre… Et mes muscles se contractent encore plus, comme pour donner raison à cette petite voix… Je ne me souviens pas comment j'ai réussi à m'endormir cette nuit-là, mais mes rêves furent hantés par un visage, celui de Bel je crois.

Le visage d'une ado farouche qui avait plus l'air d'une petite _tom-boy_. Les yeux d'une petite futée, d'une fille qui n'a peur de rien et qui est joueuse. Un visage qui se barbouille de boue et de suie pour rendre ses traits durs et démoniques, qui panse ses éraflures de toiles d'araignée et qui incorpore des petits os d'animaux à son costume en tressant ses cheveux autour avec des plumes et des branchages. Une mâchoire sadique qui cache la jeune fille joueuse et insouciante qu'elle est vraiment. Un collier formé de morceaux de tissus prélevés sur les vêtements de ses victimes qui pend à son cou et qu'elle brandit au dessus de sa tête une fois sa victoire acquise. Et puis des petites mains qui essuient la suie et les multiples maquillages. Un visage qui redevient celui d'un enfant à qui, maintenant, il manque cette étincelle d'insouciance.

Un visage qui force un sourire pour les caméras et qui cache la détresse des actes. Un visage qui reprend confiance en la vie, qui réapprend à être enfant du mieux qu'il le peut. Des traits qui s'adoucissent et qui se tendent une nouvelle fois en un cri de détresse. Un cri de détresse qui me fait dresser dans mon lit et dont j'entends encore l'écho au matin. Ce cri, j'ai le sentiment de l'avoir entendu plus d'une fois…

Pourquoi as-tu crié autant Bel? Pourquoi…

* * *

><p>Et voilà, un autre 1 620 mots de partagé avec vous! On se revoit bientôt pour la suite!<p>

Des commentaires et des prédictions par rapport à la suite sont toujours les bienvenus ! Ça me fait très plaisir de pouvoir interagir avec vous et de connaître votre avis !

H&BK

Mag


	8. Un noir d'encre

Allo tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 7, on se rappelle que l'histoire ne m'appartient pas mais bien que _Hunger Games_ est une création de Suzanne Collins et on plonge dans un fashback !

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Morphine et les fleurs<strong>

_07 – D'un noir d'encre_

_Cette année, alors que l'éternelle Félicia Tinkle savourait la chaleur des projecteurs sur sa peau, je scrutais la foule de petits yeux inquiets. Je me demandais laquelle de ces petites filles j'allais devoir regarder et mourir et triompher… L'arène nous change. On a beau gagner, il y a une partie de nous qui meurt, l'innocence je crois. Denver se tenait à mes côtés et je ressentais la même angoisse émaner de lui. Je cherchais sa main à tâtons, j'aimais ressentir le contact de sa main droite. Inerte par moment, mais elle dégageait une telle force. Un symbole de persévérance, ma certitude que jamais rien ne pourrait empêcher Denver d'avancer._

_Je trouvai Bel dans la foule, près de ses parents. Habituellement, tous les champions doivent se trouver sur la scène lors de la Moisson, pourtant, dans le Six, on ne s'embarrasse pas trop des formalités, tant que tous les mentors potentiels et valides se trouvent sur la scène on ne fait pas de chichis. Et cette années ma petite Bel était tout sauf valide, elle avait besoin de temps comme j'avais eut besoin de temps. Un an n'est pas assez pour effacer les traces, pour apprendre à vivre avec ses souvenirs._

_Comme à chaque année, Félicia annonce avec un enthousiasme non-feint le début de la vidéo relatant l'histoire de Panem et les bienfaits des Hunger Games. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de la foule, je vois les caméras braquées sur moi et mon visage apparaître sur certains moniteurs. Pour certains, je suis devenue un gage de réussite. Les gens on confiance en moi, les parents sont certains que je serai le guide qui ramènera sain et sauf leur enfant à la maison. Je sens la pression. Beaucoup trop de pression. Je fixe mon visage sur le petit moniteur et m'applique à durcir mes traits, le moins que je puisse faire c'est entretenir cet espoir. _

_-Et voici le moment que vous attendiez tous, les dames d'abord! _

_Cette annonce me ramène à la réalité, je ressens la même angoisse que lorsque j'étais l'une de ses petites filles. La main de Félicia descend avec son mouvement mille fois répété de slow-motion, satané suspense feint. On est tous rivés sur sa main qui rotate tranquillement dans le globe de Crystal, dans la multitude de petits papier blancs. Il fallut une éternité pour qu'elle s'arrête finalement, retire théâtralement le billet maudit…_

_- Et notre petite candidate est … Indy Skye! Vient ici ma chérie que tout le monde puisse te voir! Allez! N'ait pas peur ma jolie! appelait joyeusement Félicia Tinkle du haut de son estrade._

_Toujours les mêmes phrases, toujours le même air de présentatrice qui annonce à un malheureux qu'il recevra le million qui lui permettra enfin de vivre sa vie sans se soucier de savoir si oui ou non il y aura du pain sur la table le soir pour nourrir ses enfants… Un cercle se forma autour d'une grande jeune femme. Et Félicia pouvait bien aller se rhabiller avec sa petite candidate. Indy Skye était tout sauf une petite fille, chétive et mignonne, c'étais une jeune femme fière qui dégageait une aura de confiance et de supériorité. Elle fendit la foule sans une hésitation, comme si cette progression vers l'estrade avait été répétée mille fois encore. Elle arrive face à moi et, alors que je sentais la confiance m'atteindre aussi, me toise avec un regard rempli de dédain et de mépris._

_-Alors je n'aurai que toi pour m'appuyer lorsque je serai dans l'arène, souffla-t-elle avec désintérêt. Il aurait mieux fallut être un homme et avoir quelques bijoux entre les jambes pour être entraînée par Denver, lui, au moins, c'est un vrai champion._

_J'étais bouche-bée, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. J'étais sidérée par ses paroles et ces mots firent sur moi l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Lui, au moins, c'est un vrai champion… Un **vrai** champion, je me sens vaciller. Denver me retient, essaie de me faire sentir sa présence près de moi, pour me rassurer, m'exhorter à prendre sur moi alors que, Indy, dressée comme une tour, fière comme une Amazone, va se poster à la droite de Félicia qui essaie, tant bien que mal, à reprendre l'attention de la foule. Les paroles d'Indy ont jeté un froid sur l'assemblée… Mais qui jugent-ils le plus? Le tribut ingrat ou la gagnante qui ne le méritait pas?_

_-Allez tout le monde, vous n'êtes pas impatients de connaître l'identité du jeune garçon qui vous représentera aux 68__e__ Hunger Games? s'enthousiasma Félicia alors que sa main tourbillonnait alors de manière frénétique dans le second récipient. Le tribut masculin du District Six est … Kyle Greenwood!_

_Le cri poussé par Bel me coupa le souffle. C'était trop horrible pour être vrai. C'était trop, le sort qui s'acharne sur une même famille. Le petit Kyle, ce petit bout-de-chou si adorable qui était si heureux de me voir chaque fois que je rendais visite à sa sœur dans sa maison du Village des Vainqueurs. Sa première année à être éligible aux Hunger Games, son nom d'inscrit une seule fois dans le tirage. Tout cela était irréel. Cette fois-ci, c'est Bel qui fendait la foule, suppliant pour un volontaire tout en rejoignant le petit brunet figé au premier rang. La foule était encore plus silencieuse que lorsqu'Indy a fait sa déclaration scandaleuse. Aucun mouvement excepté Bel, en larmes, qui montait maintenant sur scène tenant la main de son unique frère. _

_-Denver, je dois prendre ta place, je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés ici alors que mon petit Kyle va affronter le Capitole. Je dois être là pour lui, pour l'épauler. Laisse-moi devenir son mentor Denver._

_-Mais Bel, tu n'es pas prête… Tu es trop jeune pour devenir mentor…_

_-Non! TU crois que je ne suis pas prête, TU crois que je suis trop jeune mais JE sais que je peux être le mentor de Kyle! Ait confiance en moi! argumenta Bel avec toute la détermination dont elle sait faire preuve._

_-Tu es sûre de toi Bel? questionna doucement Denver_

_-Oui Denver et Lydia sera avec moi, laisse-moi partir avec mon frère, demanda Bel avec assurance._

_Pendant leur court échange, je n'ai détaché mes yeux du petit garçon accroché à la main de mon ancienne protégée. Il semblait si innocent, avec ses yeux grands ouverts rempli d'admiration pour sa sœur, ses jambes tremblantes, intimidé par les projecteurs. Kyle est l'antipode d'Indy. Kyle est…_

_-Et sur cette Moisson pleine de rebondissement, je vous demande d'applaudir vos deux tributs District Six : Indy Skye et Kyle Greenwood! Applaudissez-les, District Six! Et le sort puisse vous être favorable! _

_Décidément, Félicia avait le tour de couper les réflexions et les discussions pour tout ramener au décorum imposé par le Capitole. Au milieu des applaudissements forcés et des soupirs de soulagement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'intérieur de l'Hôtel de Ville sous l'escorte rapprochée des Pacificateurs. Indy et Kyle furent placés dans les deux salles prévues pour les visites alors que Bel, Denver, Félicia et moi sommes dirigés vers un petit salon. _

_Denver m'attrape par le bras et m'attire contre lui dans un angle mort de la pièce._

_-Que vas-tu faire Denver? Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne seras pas mentor cette année… C'est si étrange… Tu vas me manquer, étais-je en train de chuchoter alors que nous profitions de notre dernier moment d'intimité pour peut-être le mois suivant._

_-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que je vais voyager, ça serait l'occasion de vraiment visiter Panem, pas seulement de se trimbaler de réception en réception avec le train lors des tournée de la victoire. Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulut me promener libre dans un champ à perte de vue dans le Onze, et aussi me baigner dans la mer, souffle-t-il à mon oreille alors que ses doigts dessinent la courbe de ma joue. Être libre… me sentir libre…_

_-Tu vas tellement me manquer… C'est affreux._

_-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer… _

_Le temps qui nous est alloué pour les aux revoir est toujours trop court. L'instant d'un baiser et on est amenée au loin par des Pacificateurs et enfermés dans un train pour une destination d'où seulement 1 des deux enfants qui nous accompagnent auront une chance de revenir vivant._

_..._

Je ne comprends pas ce que Cashmere vient faire dans cette histoire. Pourtant, c'est dans le noir cruel de ses yeux que je suis allée repêcher ce souvenir. Alors que nous peignons avec application Walker et moi, je sentais constamment le regard lourd des tributs du Un et leurs chuchotements complices et méprisants. Les jours passaient et je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui les liait à moi. Sauf Indy peut-être… Indy qui doit être morte à l'heure qu'il est… Denver m'en aurait parlé si elle était encore de ce monde, si elle avait gagné. Il prend toujours un plaisir fou à souligner mes bons coups et à passer sous silence mes échecs.

Les jours passaient, ponctués par les entraînements avec Denver et ceux factices avec les autres tributs. Je me sentais plus forte de jours en jours. Plus forte mais ce n'était jamais assez. Plus forte mais ce ne serait jamais assez. Les Docteurs ajustaient ma médication et mes doses quotidiennes de morphine étaient de plus en plus petites et de moins en moins fréquentes. Pourtant, malgré ces pas de géant que Denver ne cessait de souligner, je ne trouve jamais le courage de faire face aux sombres périodes de mon passé. Lui seul serait capable de me répondre et de m'éclaircir…

En jetant un œil au tableau du salon, je réaliser pourtant que tout ses records à battre sont des ennemis plus pressants et plus redoutables qu'un mémoire défaillante, dans cette situation qui place ma mort comme étant imminente…

Et pourtant ses yeux, ceux de Cashmere, ces yeux si noir qui me hantent maintenant jusque dans mes rêves, sont comme une épée de Damoclès pendue au dessus de ma tête, qui semble guetter le moindre signe de faiblesse pour me clouer au sol et me laisser mourir doucement… tout doucement… Comme une flaque d'encre qui s'étend doucement et marque le monde de son pigment éternel.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre de de complété :) Une review ferait un plaisir fou à votre auteure :D<p>

Sinon, en scoop, je vais tout de suite vous dire que dans le chapitre suivant je vais vous présenter un autre personnage du nom d'Irissiel. Qui est-elle? Surprise Surprise ! même si vous la connaissez déjà ;)

À dans une semaine (maximum promis!)

Magg


	9. Redonner la parole

Salut tout le monde! Je ne m'éterniserai pas dans mon blah blah, je veux juste remercier **Dulanoire** et **Lalina15** pour leur intérêt dans mon histoire et les magnifiques reviews qu'elles me donnent. Je sais, je vous le dit à toute les fois quand je vous répond, mais bon, c'est mon moyen à moi de le montrer aussi aux lecteurs fantômes qui doivent tout de même poser un oeil sur M&lF ;)

Aussi un salut spécial à mon Émilie qui doit subir mes envolées créatrices, mes dilemmes d'auteure et mes moments de narcissisme quand je me trouve trop forte d'avoir pensé à tel ou tel détail XD

On se rappelle qu'_Hunger Games_ n'est pas tout droit sorti de mon imagination mais bien de celui de Suzanne Collins :P

Et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Morphine et les fleurs<strong>

_08 – Redonner la parole_

Comme à tous les soirs, je revenais du centre d'entrainement pour me jeter dans les griffes de Denver et m'escrimer à réaliser tous les exercices qu'il prépare pour moi. Pourtant, alors que je franchis le seuil de notre suite accompagnée de Walker, Denver n'est pas là pour m'accueillir à bras ouverts, avec un baiser souvent. La muette me tend une enveloppe m'étend adressée :

«Lydia chérie,

J'ai été retenu pour la soirée, je dois participer à des soupers et des rencontres avec les autres mentors. Pour tisser des liens et rencontrer des sponsors. Je ne pourrai pas être là ce soir et je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai.

Profites-en pour te reposer! Watch out, demain l'entraînement va reprendre de plus belle!

Bonne soirée…

Je t'aime

Denver»

Génial. Je me retrouve donc seule pour une soirée de temps, dans le silence des trop multiples chambres de la suite. J'ai beau errer de pièces en pièces, tout me semble vide et dénudé d'intérêt. Je suis entouré de gens sans voix comme moi. Je me sens vide et mélancolique.

Ma muette me suis pas à pas, me donne les choses que je veux voir, me sert de la nourriture et m'accompagne pour me laver. Elle agit comme une ombre, du moment où j'ai pénétré la pièce à celui où elle remonte les couvertures jusqu'à mon menton pour me tenir au chaud. Ça fait quelques jours pourtant que ses attentions sont devenues inutiles, pourtant je n'ai pas le cœur à la repousser et à lui montrer que je suis dorénavant assez forte pour m'occuper de moi toute seule.

Elle s'apprête à me quitter quand je remarque le clavier toujours posé sur ma table de chevet. Encore une fois, je commence à écrire un petit mot de remerciement quand je remarque ses yeux qui semblent convoiter l'instrument que je tiens entre mes mains… Mes paroles s'inscrivent à l'écran comme à l'accoutumée :

-Veux-tu … ?

Je remarque de l'hésitation dans ses gestes. Elle tend la main vers le clavier puis se rétracte précipitamment.

-Allez… Ça doit faire longtemps que tu n'as pas pu parler ? Prends. Inscris-je en lui tendant le clavier et en arborant le sourire le plus encourageant que je me connaisse.

Une éternité sembla passer avant qu'elle ne s'approche de moi et vienne s'asseoir près de moi sur le lit. Je la détaillais vraiment pour une première fois alors qu'elle avançait les doigts hésitants vers la surface tactile. Fébrile, mais elle semblait aussi effrayée. Elle devait avoir mon âge, avec des longs cheveux bruns noués en une queue de cheval haute, ses traits fins et harmonieux. Nuls doutes, elle est d'une grande beauté et c'est assurément ce qui lui a garanti un rôle dans les suites des tributs des Jeux de la Faim.

-B..o..n..s..o..i..r..

-Bonsoir, répondis-je dans un sourire, comment t'appelles-tu?

-Iris… Irissiel…

-Et d'où viens-tu?

-J'ai grandi dans le Huit…

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux te demander ce que tu fais ici ?

Irissiel ouvrit les yeux grands d'épouvante et quitta la pièce dès que ces mots s'affichèrent à l'écran, me laissant seule dans la pièce. J'ai définitivement manqué de tact… Et j'étais désolée pour la petite. Quelle courge! Je n'aurais pas dût lui demander quelque chose d'aussi personnel et indélicat. Pour le doigté on repassera, j'avais perdu la seule interlocutrice que je pouvais trouver ici. Du moins, la seule qui m'intéressait. J'enfonce ma tête dans mes oreillers et tape des mains pour éteindre la lumière. Je ne suis qu'une sombre imbécile.

Pourtant les minutes et les heures passent sans que je réussisse à trouver le sommeil. Je suis tiraillée par les yeux épouvantés d'Irissiel, par ceux cruels de Cashmere, par les yeux accusateurs d'Indy et par ceux remplis de détresse de Bel. J'étais en train de me torturer les méninges lorsque la porte de ma chambre coulissa. Je pensais accueillir Denver lorsque je reconnu la silhouette qui se faufilait prestement par la porte et attrapait agilement mon petit clavier portatif. Je ne dis pas un mot. Je ne faisais que regarder la silhouette d'Irissiel se détacher de la lumière produite par mon écran-fenêtre faisant office de fond étoilé sur lequel défilaient les paroles d'une muette :

-Je m'appelle Irissiel Cophen, j'ai maintenant 20 ans et je suis née dans le district Huit. À l'âge de 12 ans, j'ai commencé à travailler dans une manufacture dans laquelle on produisait des chemises pour les Pacificateurs. À 12 ans, j'ai aussi commencé à voler. J'étais un petit oiseau qui montait dans les échafauds et aux poutres des plafonds et qui trouvait le moyen de récupérer de petits objets, puis des plus gros, puis des objets plus précieux, puis n'importe quel objet.

_J'étais une petite star dans mon groupe de travail composé d'enfants comme moi, je leur montrais les fruits des mes petits méfaits et ils m'admiraient. Je ne me faisais jamais prendre. Mes talents étaient infaillibles et j'en tirais un peu d'argent et des ragots que je décimais au vent dans la manufacture. Je créais des conflits et j'étais la maîtresse des lieux, l'usine, c'était comme mon arène personnelle où je pouvais tout contrôler et pousser des gens à s'opposer et à se haïr.

_J'avais l'esprit un peu tordu des gens qui ont peur. Comme toutes les enfants, j'avais peur des Hunger Games et des Moissons. Mes petites habiletés me rassuraient, l'admiration des autres enfants me confortait et mon contrôle éloignait les craintes et les risques. J'ai survécu à mes 7 Moissons. Je n'ai jamais vu ma crainte de l'arène se concrétiser et j'étais prête à arrêter mes méfaits. Mes succès m'ont menées à croire que j'étais invincible, je ne craignais plus rien, j'étais majeure et toujours libre. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ce serait une malheureuse gamine qui finirait par me trahir et que j'allais tomber si bas…

_Alors qu'elle grimpait aux poutres de l'atelier, la petite Karell a fait une chute fatale et s'est rompu la colonne vertébrale. Elle s'en est sortie vivante mais quadraplégique et m'a accusée publiquement de l'avoir incitée à grimper au plafond pour pouvoir espionner les gens de la fabrique et ainsi repérer les biens qui ont assez de valeur pour mériter d'être volés ainsi que les situations problématiques et paroles à partir desquels on pourrait exercer du chantage. Cela faisait quelques temps que les autorités avaient été prévenues de la disparition anormale d'objets et des situations tendues dans la manufacture 3, ils étaient trop contents de pouvoir enfin accuser quelqu'un… qui plus est la vraie responsable…

_Le chef des pacificateurs en charge du secteur de la manufacture 3, Errick Paul Vendel, n'était que trop content de la situation et a mis un point d'honneur à me faire payer cher mes fautes. Il faut dire que je l'avais profondément humilié quelques mois plus tôt en refusant ses avances. Ça avait fait les choux gras de toutes les commères et il avait perdu la face… Tout pour dire qu'il a réussi à me faire inculper pour motifs de vols, d'incitation au crime et d'insubordination. Les tribunaux du Capitole m'ont jugé comme une agitatrice et comme une menace pour la paix de Panem. À 19 ans, j'étais condamnée au mutisme et mise au service des tributs et organisateurs de Hunger Games…

_Maintenant, je réalise que tout ce que je voulais dans le fond, moi, c'était cesser d'avoir peur, me donner des défis et me prouver que je saurais les réaliser... Pourtant, le moyen que je me suis donnée pour y arriver est justement celui qui m'a plongé dans les jeux et qui me force depuis 2 éditions à côtoyer des enfants qui ne reviennent pas et qui ne méritent pas la mort…

_Comme j'étais vaniteuse! Je me prouvais ma valeur et je me confortais dans l'admiration... J'ai agis comme une sale égoïste et je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressée à ces enfants, ils n'étaient que mon public, je ne savais rien de leur vie et je me contentais de me vanter devant eux. Je n'ai appris que trop tard que les parents de la petite Karell avaient de graves problèmes d'argent et qu'elle voulait «faire comme moi» pour les aider à payer les médicaments pour son petit frère mourant. Elle voulait voler par nécessité alors que pour moi c'était seulement une partie de plaisir. Je regrette tellement…

Ce sont les dernières paroles que je pu lire d'Irissiel. Au moment où je suis sortie de ma torpeur, il était trop tard. Des Pacificateurs avaient investis la pièce et l'amenaient avec eux. Je n'ai pas eut le temps de faire un geste, une parole de réconfort qu'ils étaient partis et que je fondais en sanglots. Nous aurions dut nous douter que le Capitole nous surveillerait. Si une muette est muette, c'est justement pour ne plus qu'elle ait l'occasion de parler. Je n'aurais pas dut lui tendre ce foutu clavier… Tout est de ma faute… Tout est histoire de vanité. Ma vanité. La vanité d'Irissiel Cophen. La vanité d'Indy Skye…

_Indy Skye est restée un mystère pour moi. Je n'ai jamais réussi à la connaître, à lui parler. Toutes mes tentatives de l'aborder et de la conseiller se soldaient par sa fuites et son manque de considération. Je la regarde s'éloigner pour l'arène. Pas un mot, pas un regard; elle arbore son éternel sourire, charmeuse. C'est la seule attitude et aptitude que j'ai pu déceler chez elle. Elle charme tout le monde, depuis la parade, à l'entrevue, à l'entraînement. Sa note de 7 était même appréciable…_

_Les sponsors quant-à eux sont nombreux et me dégoûtent, tous des vieux porcs attirés par sa chair fraîche et sexy. Ces croulants me répugnent, veulent lui envoyer des fleurs, des chocolats et de la lingerie. Ce sont des imbéciles et Indy cracherait sur eux aussi, et, ce, avec beaucoup plus de mépris que celui qu'elle me réserve…_

_Au revoir Indy Skye, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais la grande…_

_Je rejoins les autres mentors. Bel m'y attend, je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle est beaucoup moins confiante que ce qu'elle veut bien l'admettre. Son petit frère est dans l'arène et elle un poids immense repose sur ses épaules. Je lui prends la main et observe les autres champions autour de nous. Le temps n'est plus à une réunion entre amis, tous sont tendus : Dans quelques minutes, l'écran s'allumera et nous découvrirons de quoi aura l'air l'enfer dans lequel sera plongé nos protégés. Nous évaluerons leurs chansons de survies en comparaisons à leurs alliances et leurs aptitudes. Pour moi c'est une bonne blague… Comment évaluer mon propre tribut qui n'a rien voulut me dire de son plan et de ses talents?_

_Le silence est de plomb au fur et à mesure que l'instant fatidique se rapproche._

_5… Nous retenons notre souffle._

_4… La main de Bel dans la mienne se crispe._

_3… Mon cœur bat à vive allure._

_2… Nos yeux sont rivés sur l'écran._

_1… Le stress est si intense, chacun dans la pièce vit cette même sensation. Nous avons tous, un jour ou l'autre, été placés sur ces plateformes de lancement…_

_0… Que les 68__e__ Hunger Games commencent ! S'exclame joyeusement l'éternel présentateur et commentateur du Capitole._

_Un tourbillon de poussière masque partiellement la scène, tout autour des tributs semble rocailleux et poussiéreux. La Corne d'Abondance brille de mille feux au milieu des ruines et les combattants s'élancent en courant, vers les ruines, vers la corne, vers la montagne, vers l'inconnu. Tout bouge et les premières gouttes de sang éclaboussent le décor. En fait, il est faut de dire que tout bouge. Je n'ai pas besoin de me démener pour repérer Indy dans la cohue. Les monteurs du Capitole entrecoupent les scènes de massacre par le sourire carnassier de ma protégée, immobile. Elle regarde droit devant elle, ses mèches blondes volant au rythme des bourrasques de sable. Elle ne bouge pas, les bras croisés, debout sur sa plateforme. Elle est impressionnante, je dois lui donner ça. _

_Les carrières se rassemblent à la Corne et les tributs de seconde classe s'enfuient en fuyant du même coup le regard d'Indy. Elle est la Reine de l'arène et je m'avoue fascinée tout comme l'ensemble de Panem à cet instant. Les informations bourdonnent dans mon oreillette, des demandes de sponsors, l'évolution des paris, la réaction de la presse, les yeux de Panem sont rivés sur Indy Skye qui s'était mise en marche au rythme des dix coups de canon._

_Elle parcoure en courant les derniers pas qui la séparent des carrières. Elle éclate en un rire cristallin alors qu'elle se faufile dans les bras de Zénith._

_-Alors, tu as apprécié le spectacle ma déesse? S'exclame l'Apollon du Un en l'attirant toujours plus contre lui._

_-C'était magnifique, souffla la Reine alors que son adorateur prenait ses lèvres._

_Leur baiser dura une éternité, plein de fougue, de passion. Mon oreillette bourdonne de plus belle, Panem est en ébullition. Plus rien ne va plus : Indy Skye vend du rêve, du charme, de la beauté et de la force. Le jeu est à peine entamé, une vingtaine de minutes se sont écoulées, tout au plus, et elle à réussi un tour de force : Celui de devenir la préférée de tous, d'incarner l'invulnérabilité et l'insouciance. _

_Et puis, plus rien._

_Elle glisse doucement des bras de Zénith. Tombe à la renverse, les yeux remplis d'effroi, le manche d'un poignard dépassant fatalement de sa poitrine… La Reine n'était plus, l'Amazone s'était éteinte et Panem s'était tu, choqué dans son rêve._

_Les carrières se massaient autour de Zénith pour le féliciter. Ils se demandaient comment Indy avait pu être assez sotte pour croire qu'elle pourrait leur être utile, comment cette bonne à rien, cette pétasse avait pu espérer faire le poids et revenir vivante chez elle. Elle n'était somme tout qu'une agasse, qu'une traînée de bas fonds, elle n'avait rien de plus à offrir que son corps et c'est bien ce que Zénith avait pris. Définitivement. Cashmere, le second tribut du Un, se tenait en retrait, dans l'ombre de Zénith, un éclair de malice dans ses yeux noirs d'encre, avec autant de fierté que si elle avait elle-même planté le poignard dans le cœur de ma protégée._

_Plus un bruit dans la salle, pourtant le show continue…_

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Un autre chapitre de complété, le plus long à ce jour même!<p>

Je dois me confesser un peu, je dois être assez sadique dans l'âme, mais j'ai adoré tuer Indy :O Il y a un traitement qui a été mis au point pour guérir les auteures aimant tuer leurs personnages ? XD

Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé d'Irissiel et d'Indy ? :)

On se dit à plus!

Mag


	10. À Chacun Son Combat

****Allooo ? *avance timidement* Il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis désolée, je n'ai aucune raison valable de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour un chapitre si court :S J'ai eut la page blanche et la paresse de l'été :/ En tout cas je suis là là et je me remets à l'écriture, je vous promets d'être plus ponctuelle et de mettre les efforts qu'il faut :) Surtout qu'on est rendues pas mal à la moitié de notre aventure avec Lydia et Denver, je ne vous lâcherai plus :D

Des excuses particulières pour **Dulanoire** et **Lalina15**, désolé les filles, je suis une auteure indigne qui n'a pas répondu à votre dernière review... Je suis vraiment désolée.

Disclamer : Riens de l'univers d'_Hunger Game_s ne m'appartient, je dois tout à la grande Suzanne Collins.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Morphine et les fleurs<strong>

_09 – À Chacun Son Combat_

Ma volonté est rompue, éclatée en milles miettes dans tous les recoins de la suite, aspirée par les systèmes de nettoyage intégrés, incinérée parmi les déchets de la vie quotidienne et les frasques du Capitole. Mais ce n'est pas ses morceaux que je cherche à récupérer et à faire entrer en moi, à serrer contre moi comme une mère avec son nouveau-née alors que l'énergie du désespoir me fait virer à l'envers l'ensemble de ma demeure d'infortune. Je cherche ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de mon doux venin, la tendre morsure d'une aiguille, l'enveloppement familier dans des bras de coton et le doux baiser des fleurs de mon enfance.

J'en ai mal, j'en suis hystérique, je m'en arrache les yeux et m'en griffe la peau. Je suis seule et j'ai causé la perte d'une bien plus malheureuse que moi. Irissiel sauras-tu me pardonner? Au moins moi j'aurai peut-être la chance de mourir vite et proprement alors que toi tu devras porter pour longtemps les séquelles de notre échange. Je m'étais réveillée au milieu de la nuit la tête trop pleine et les joues trop trempées de pleurs. J'avais couru et tombé, j'avais cherché ma Muette, puis cherché ma drogue, pour ne trouver que quelques gouttes de sang frais sur la moquette, écho d'un cri qui a déchiré ma nuit. Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée…

J'entends des pas sourds marteler le sol de l'appartement et résonner dans mes os alors que je me replis sur moi-même, comme un petit enfant apeuré. Que personne ne me trouve… Faites que personne ne me trouve… Faible et démunie. Mes doigts trempent dans la flaque de sang. Je les observe comme s'ils m'étaient étrangers alors que, gouttes à gouttes, le sang de la jeune femme retombe sur le plancher avec un éclat de rubis terni.

Le grondement des pas s'intensifie alors que l'odeur de l'alcool se mélange à celui du sang frais. Je suis impuissante. Je n'existe pas. Personne ne me trouvera. Je n'existe pas. Je n'existe plus. Je n'existe plus.

Le géant qui fait trembler la Terre se découpe dans l'embrasure de la porte et se met à crier. Il essaie de me soulever et de m'enlever mais non, je ne veux pas. Je me démène, je mords, je griffe, je frappe. Arrière monstre, laisse mourir en paix les agonisantes. Mon corps n'est que douleur, laissez souffrir en paix les créatures minables de cette Terre.

Plus le géant m'attrape fort, plus je frappe fort. Ses cris emplissent l'espace et la lumière s'intensifie et m'aveugle, et puis, plus rien.

La première vision que j'eus au matin fut celle de Denver assis au pied du lit la tête enfouie dans ses mains et les rayons du Soleil. Une vision qui aurait pu être parfaite s'il n'y avait pas eut ses multiples zébrures rougeoyantes qui marquaient sont dos comme de multiples griffures. Je n'ai pas le courage de bouger. Peut-il vraiment souhaiter que je m'élance dans ses bras en m'excusant de baisers et d'accolades? J'ai beau me faire le plus petite possible, Denver a remarqué que j'étais réveillée, je le sais. Et, pourtant, il ne bouge pas plus, campé dans sa position, songeur, défait… Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, un lent discours qui se faufile à mes oreilles…

-Je ne te demanderai pas ce qui c'est passé hier… Non ça ne vaut pas la peine… De toute façon, est-ce que je peux vraiment comprendre ce qui t'a mis dans cet état? Il faut ce concentrer sur la suite, toujours regarder de l'avant, être optimistes…

Il fait une pause plus longue que les précédentes, puis tourne la tête vers moi, les traits bouffis et les joues barbouillées de larmes.

-Mais toi! Peux-tu comprendre l'effet que ça me fait, quand j'arrive et que je te trouve en crise roulée dans une marre de sang? poursuit-il, la voix criante et ponctuée de sanglots. Peux-tu comprendre le mal que tu me fais quand j'arrive et que je suis impuissant? Quand tu te fermes à moi et te comportes comme un chat sauvage! Quand tu mords, quand tu cris et que je ne peux rien faire pour toi! Rien. Rien…

Il se lève vivement et commence à marcher d'un pas ferme vers la porte. Il me tourne le dos et je peux voir l'étendue des blessures que je lui ai faites, les ecchymoses, les griffures, les morsures, les plaques rouges, jaunes, violacées qui font concurrence aux cicatrices plus anciennes, aux traces de l'accident du train et de l'arène…

-Je ne sais pas ce qui en est de nous Lydia. Peut-être qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour nous deux. Mais je compte sur toi pour au moins survivre. Pour ça on peut encore espérer… Ce soir c'est l'entrevue. Fais bonne figure.

Et il est sorti. Comme ça. Sans un regard. Sur des paroles froides, sur une ambiance glaciale. Un frisson dévale mon échine et j'enfouis à mon tour ma tête dans mes mains alors de des larmes cascadent de mes yeux. C'est injuste. C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça! Denver, ma forteresse, mon amour… Pas une deuxième fois…

Tu étais parti courir le monde comme tu en avais toujours rêvé et tu n'es jamais revenu, maintenant que tu vois où est-ce que ça m'a mené tu vas tout abandonner à nouveau? C'est injuste. C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver, je m'élance du lit, je ne peux pas baisser les bras et laisser notre histoire se finir comme ça.

Je cours à sa recherche dans notre suite. J'aperçois un éclair de cheveux blonds et lui saute presque sur le dos tellement mon accolade est violente. Je veux qu'il me sente, qu'il sente ma détermination, ma force.

-Non, soufflai-je à son oreille à notre étonnement à tous les deux. Non, ce n'est pas fini. Bats-toi pour mon amour et je me battrai pour toi dans l'arène. Pour nous Denver. Nous.

Je prends l'initiative de déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou tout en ne relâchant pas ma prise.

-On va y arriver Denver. Je te le promets.

-J'aimerais tellement chérie… J'aimerais tellement qu'on ait notre deuxième chance…

-On va l'avoir. Ais confiance. Répliquai-je en déposant ma tête sur son épaule.

Il se dégage de mon emprise et me prend les épaules de manière à ce que je lui fasse face.

-Je t'aime Lydia St-James.

-Je t'aime aussi Denver Hale, répondis-je avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

Il m'attire vers lui et je me perds dans ses bras alors qu'il dépose une multitude de baisers dans mes cheveux. Non, rien n'est perdu, il n'est pas question que je ne le perde. Il n'y a que ça d'important, vivre pour lui et pour tous les autres qui ont croisé notre chemin et qui n'ont pas eut notre chance…

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit chapitre de transition :) Pour la suite attendez-vous à une entrevue avec Ceasar, des flash-backs et des étincelles sur la scène avec un chapitre intitulé <em>Les Feux de la Rampe<em>.

Bisous

Magg


	11. Les Feux de la Rampe  Partie 1

Allo tout le monde ! Voilà un chapitre tout neuf tout chaud de l'histoire de Lydia et Denver. Au menu : Une interview scandaleuse, des flash-backs émouvants, des souvenirs que vous attendiez avec impatience, la mention d'un nouveau personnage dont on avait fait un peu illusion il y a de cela plus de 5 chapitres mais qui est très important et un vrai coupable dans la vraie vie.

Un petit coucou à **Dulanoire** et **Lalina15**, merci les filles, vos commentaires sont très importants pour moi et je dois (encore oui) le souligner ^^

Capsule statistiques insolites (oui c'est nouveau et c'est grâce au merveilleux outils statistique de Fanfiction ^^) : Vous avez été **31** à faire un tour sur l'un ou l'autre des chapitres :D De plus, la mention visiteur exotique va à cette personne de **Singapour** qui a été consulté mon prologue ^^ (j'avoue, j'adore pouvoir regarder ça et sa me rend vraiment heureuse de voir que certaines personnes me lisent bien qu'elles s'abstiennent de commentaires :P)

Disclamer: Vous commencez à connaître la chanson, mais rien de l'univers de Hunger Games ne m'appartient, je dois tout à Suzanne Collins.

Bon, là vous devez vous dire «C'est bien beau tout ça Mag, mais tu pourrais pas arriver à l'histoire s'il-te-plaît?» (oui oui je vous mets des mots dans la bouche, si j'ai pas raison faites-moi le savoir :P) alors oui, je me tais et on se revoit plus tard! Bonne Lecture les Cocos!

* * *

><p><strong>Morphine et les fleurs<strong>

_10 – Les feux de la rampe – Partie 1_

-Accueillons maintenant Mademoiselle Lydia St-James du District 6, gagnante de la 63e édition des Hunger Games! Rappelez-vous mesdames et messieurs comment elle nous avait éblouis lors de son passage avec sa faculté à se servir des plantes présentent dans l'arène pour nous offrir un spectacle tout en rebondissements!

Nous avions préparé ce moment toute la journée et c'était maintenant à moi d'entrer en scène. Des heures et des heures devant le miroir à garder un visage impassible alors que Denver parlait sans arrêt dans le but de faire passer une émotions sur mon visage. J'avais un vrai masque de cire, masque que je devrai porter tout le temps que je passerai sur cette estrade. Tout le temps. Depuis le tout début, le plan de Denver repose sur une aliénation de ma personne et malgré mes progrès fulgurants, c'était encore le meilleur choix que nous avions devant nous.

Le seul membre restant de mon équipe de préparation, outre Denver et l'équipe médicale, était un jeune homme fade du nom de GreySound, un designer spécialement recruté par Denver qui avait produit deux habits aux allures de goudrons fondu pour notre présentation à l'entrevue. Je me suis donc retrouvée avec une longue robe informe grise et noire sur les bras sans artistes maquilleurs ou coiffeurs pour me mettre en valeur et maintenant je suis rendue au moment fatidique alors que j'avance vers Caesar sur cette scène illuminée de milles feux, la démarche saccadée par la rigidité de l'étoffe composant ma toilette.

-Comment allez-vous Lydia?

À cette question, j'offre à l'animateur des jeux un regard des plus perdus et indifférent que son visage à lui s'en laisse même affecter. Il me regarde d'un air insistant faisant pression de ses yeux pour me soutirer une réponse. Il sait assurément que j'ai retrouvé la voix, le Capitole a des yeux partout… Soudain un léger bourdonnement s'élève de l'oreillette que porte Caesar :

-On m'informe Mesdames et Messieurs que Mademoiselle St-James est victime d'un trouble de la voix qui l'empêche malheureusement de répondre à nos questions. Mais ne soyez pas trop déçu, nous allons tout de même être en mesure de présenter la candidate extraordinaire qui se trouve sur notre plateau!

À ce moment mon masque s'est fendillé un peu, que voulait-il dire? Comment peut-il ? Il n'était jamais arrivé dans l'histoire des jeux qu'un candidat soit incapable de communiquer au point où il lui était impossible de compléter l'entrevue. Nous nous attendions à ce qu'ils me renvoient et que mon tour se conclue très rapidement… Comment ce fait-il que le Capitole puisse réussir à contrer aussi aisément nos plans? C'est injuste, c'est injuste et pourtant Caesar est en train de commencer à réciter un texte bourdonnant à son oreille, fruit des organisateurs des jeux…

-Nous avons connus Mademoiselle St-James alors qu'elle n'avait que 14 ans lors de la 63e édition des Jeux de la Faim. Comme moi, vous avez du suivre avec enthousiasme l'évolution de ses jeux, comme vous le faites à chaque année. Pourtant, cette histoire vous la connaissez. Vous serez sûrement plus intéressés à connaître la Lydia St-James d'après les Hunger Games, avouez que vous raffolez de détails croustillants sur nos champions!

Son rire complice avec la foule n'a rien de rassurant, ce revirement de situation ne me dit rien qui vaille…

-Il semblerait que l'ange que nous avons connus lors de la tournée de la victoire n'était qu'une jolie façade pour masquer la jeune femme aux mœurs débridées et à la morale flexible qu'elle était. Avouez mes chers qu'il y a de quoi craquer pour les petites rebelles, ponctue une fois de plus Caesar en insérant un rire dans son discours.

-En effet, la serre chérie de notre gagnante était en effet une couverture qui lui servait de point de rencontre avec d'autres jeunes gens peu recommandables pour des soirées dépravées.

Non! Ce n'est pas vrai! Pas vrai! Mes larmes me montent aux yeux… les soirées à la serre… les soirées à la serre…

_«Ly… Ly… Je n'en peux plus Ly…» murmure le vent dans la nuit alors que je suis couchée sur le sol froid de mon royaume, seule avec mes fantômes. «Fais quelque chose Ly… Fais quelque chose…» Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi petite? Après toutes ces nuits passées ici à t'écouter, t'encourager, te rassurer… J'ai écouté Bel. Jusqu'à la fin j'ai compris. Mais je ne pouvais pas te donner une raison de vivre si toi tu n'en pouvais plus… Je ne pouvais rien faire…_

-De plus, après avoir brillamment mené la petite Bel Greewood à la victoire, elle a fait plonger celle-ci dans son mode de vie et a exercé une terrible influence sur la petite ce qui a mené au résultat que nous connaissons malheureusement…

Non. Bel. Je n'ai pas fait ça… Je n'ai pas fait ça…

_«Oh Ly, tu es tellement coincée!» se moque gentiment de moi Bel en me narguant de deux petits pots de plastique lors de l'un de nos rendez-vous hebdomadaires à la serre._

_- Tu sais, juste une dose ce n'est pas grand-chose, poursuit-elle, et ça va te faire un tel effet que tu m'en remercieras!_

_-Tu sais Bel… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…_

_-Mais si je te le dis! Allez essaie, c'est très bon pour oublier ces petits pilules là!_

_-Bel, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moyen… Je sais que tu vis très mal la mort de Kyle, mais ce n'est pas une solution. Je comprends ce que tu vis chérie, il y a d'autres moyens de passer au travers…_

_-Ah oui? Vraiment? crache Bel qui devient alors agressive et refrognée. Tu comprends ce que c'est quand une sale garce joue a pourchasser ton petit frère dans une arène en le faisant zigzaguer sur des dizaines de mètres en le visant avec ses flèches. Bien sûr que tu comprends ce que ça fait de vivre avec ça. _

_-Peut-être pas, mais je veux t'aider, je veux être là pour toi Bel…_

_La jeune femme éclate en sanglots devant moi et s'écroule contre un plan de travail maculé d'engrais._

_-Et la garce. Elle a été mentor l'année suivante. De son frère. Et elle a réussi. Cette salope a réussi alors que moi j'ai échoué. _

_Je m'approche doucement de ma grande amie, m'assoie à ses côtés et passe mon bras autour de ses épaules. Dans un réflexe elle se colle contre moi, toujours secouée de sanglots…_

-Lydia St-James est donc une créature surprenante et sans cœur, avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez pas! Jamais elle n'a pris de blâme pour la surdose de médicaments qui a coûtée la vie à votre bien-aimée Bel Greenwood.

_Alors que je pousse la porte de mon royaume, je sens dans l'air que quelque chose est différent. Les pots sont déplacés, des fleurs sont arrachées et une enveloppe froissée …_

_«Ly… je suis désolée mais c'est trop. Elle, elle rentre chez elle et voit sa famille réunie. Moi, je vois une famille brisée. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur mon amie, ma mentor. Ça fait mal de vivre Lydia donc je m'en vais. Pardonne-moi et puisse le sort te rester favorable car je sais que tu sauras vivre heureuse._

_Avec beaucoup d'amour._

_Bel_

_-xxx-»_

_Cette lettre me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. C'est impossible, elle ne peut pas… elle ne peut pas… Pourtant, force est d'admettre que Bel n'est plus, alors qu'au détour d'une allée, je vois son corps étendu, ses cheveux auréolant son visage en une douce masse brune, son visage en paix et ses yeux fermés. Elle tient dans ses mains un lys… une rose… un œillet… et une marguerite… _

Et là trop c'est trop. Je n'en peux plus, mon masque me brûle alors que Caesar touche quelques mots quant à l'avantage d'un cœur de pierre pour gagner une telle compétition. Les caméras font un gros plan sur mon visage flasque et cireux et tout le monde peut voir rouler une larme le long de ma joue. C'est injuste. Trop injuste. Cruel. Mesquin. Deux préposés me raccompagnent en coulisse sous les applaudissements polis de la foule. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été démolie d'apprendre le sort de Bel et pourtant, là, je suis en furie. Qu'ils aient osé se servir d'elle contre moi, qu'ils aient démolis qui je suis et en aient ri avec le public.

Denver accoure vers moi l'air inquiet et désolé. Il me prend dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Il a tout faux. Je lui murmure discrètement :

-Ils ne me briseront pas.

_Les jours qui suivirent le départ de Bel ne laissèrent que bien peu de traces dans ma mémoire… tout comme les semaines, les mois et les années suivantes d'ailleurs… Denver était introuvable depuis qu'il avait entreprit son tour du monde, le Capitole sortit donc M. Walker de sa retraite pour qu'il puisse reprendre le rôle de mentor laissé vacant par les deux personnes les plus chères à mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais été bien proche de John Walker, je n'avais pas eut le besoin, comme Denver, de faire de lui une figure paternelle. Pourtant, il ne restait que lui pour comprendre ce que j'ai vécu._

_L'homme que j'ai revu quelques semaines avant la moisson n'avait pourtant plus grand-chose du Walker que je connaissais. Les yeux vagues et les traits affaissés, il n'avait plus rien d'un champion. Sa voix était désintéressée, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui parlait, comme s'il lisait un texte :_

_-On a la vie dure petite. Les gens croient que parce qu'on a gagné les Jeux et la gloire, on est hors de porté de tout et nos vies ne connaissent plus de jours noirs. Jamais ils ne nous plaindrons petite. Jamais ils n'accepteront que nous sommes des humains comme les autres et que nous ayons vécu des choses qui nous ont transformés, marqués, jusque dans chaque fibre de notre être._

_Il prit une pose et porta à sa bouche, successivement, une poignée de pilules vertes et une bouteille d'eau-de-vie…_

_-Chaque soir tu dois te réveiller au milieu de la nuit avec le visage des gens que tu as tués qui flottent devant tes yeux. Pour toi, ça doit être souvent le petit Caël, les gens t'en ont fait baver pour ça… Mais il y a d'autres soirs où tu as l'impression que tu as tué Bel de tes propres mains en ne laissant pas le soin aux jeunes de Districts différents lui faire la peau… _

_Walker prit une nouvelle goulée d'alcool et de médicaments, son timbre de voix se faisait de plus en plus bas et de plus en plus lent alors que, moi, je buvais ses paroles qui faisaient échos à mon âme en peine :_

_-Tu as mal en ce moment. Chaque absence est un coup de poignard. Chaque souvenir est une blessure physique. Et la seule solution est de laisser couler. De se déconnecter. De prendre une pilule de plus. Et une gorgée d'eau-de-vie…_

_Le regard de Walker se perdit à ce moment dans la contemplation d'un point au loin. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y voyait, mais je pouvais voir qu'il ne ressentait plus rien, qu'il ne pensait plus. Qu'il ne pouvait être que bien. À ce moment, j'étais jalouse. Découragée. _

_Walker ne répondait plus, je n'avais plus d'autre choix que de partir. Je quittai donc sa maison au village de champions pour me diriger vers la mienne, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, non sans attraper au passage, une poignée de pilules vertes sur la table et une bouteille d'eau-de-vie…_

_J'ai été mentor aux 69e Hunger Games. Pourtant, il ne me reste de la petite fille que j'ai guidée, qu'un subtil éclat dans des yeux marron._

_Lys._

_Roses._

_Œillets._

_Marguerites._

* * *

><p>Et voilà| Vous savez tout *ou presque, j'ai plein de trucs encore en réserve*! J'espère que vous avez apprécié mais je dois toutefois faire un petit mea culpa. Je me suis rendue compte après l'écriture des deux derniers chapitres que j'avais réussi à bousiller la chronologie des évènements : Le jugement des compétences par les juges devrait se faire avant l'entrevue et non-pas après. Il est malheureusement trop tard pour faire les ajustement nécessaires sans perdre le fils de l'histoire. Certains d'entre-vous n'auraient peut-être même pas remarqués cette petite erreur mais il fallait que je la mentionne.<p>

Pour la suite. vous devez vous attendre à ce qui va se passer, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous rappeler que la soirée des entrevues n'est pas terminée ;) Sinon portez un peu plus attention à Denver, on ne sait jamais quels indices et détails je peux vous glisser sous le nez :P

On se dit à la prochaine, je me donne un mois pour compléter le chapitre suivant, compte-tenu que j'ai recommencé l'école et tout et tout et que le temps est de plus en plus difficile à trouvé pour l'écriture de fictions.

N'hésitez pas à m'écrire par-contre, parlez-en à Dulanoire et Lalina, il arrive que je glisse des petits scoops ou que je jase personnages quand je réponds :P

À plus!

Mag -xxx-


	12. Les Feux de la Rampe - Partie 2

****Euhm... Coucou ? Je suis désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps... voici donc la suite, je m'excuse gros gros :S J'ai juste à vous rappeler que je suis une pauvre étudiante qui est ensevelie sous des tonnes de devoirs et de travaux :S

Disclamer : L'univers de Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins à qui je dois tout :)

Je vous laisse avec Lydia :)

* * *

><p><strong>Morphine et les fleurs<strong>

_11. Les feux de la rampe – Partie 2_

Après s'être rassuré de mon état, Denver se retourne glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Walker que l'on amène à ce moment. Il a l'air tout aussi misérable que moi dans son habit trop grand et informe. Pour Walker, Denver m'a avoué ne pas avoir trouvé de tactiques, son cerveau est beaucoup trop atteint pour qu'il puisse être réellement conscient de ce qui se passe et, lui, il n'a réellement pas émit un son depuis que j'ai moi-même repris connaissance de ce qui m'entoure. Je brûle de demander à Denver ce qu'il lui a dit, mais devant les autres concurrents je dois être aussi impassible et perdue que lors de l'entrevue. Le Capitole sait tout de moi, mais eux peuvent rester dans l'ignorance.

Contrairement au mien, le portrait que Caesar est autorisé à présenter du mentor de Denver est des plus élogieux et ponctué d'images de lui dans sa jeunesse. On revoit avec éloquence ses jeux et le public à la larme à l'œil quand est relatée la fierté qui l'a habité lors de la victoire de son protégé, Denver Hale, aux 61e jeux.

Nos craintes s'étaient dissipées et Denver et moi commencions à respirer mieux lorsqu'un détail énoncé par Caesar outragea la foule. Il semblerait qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de me salir…

-La relation entre un mentor et un gagnant est une si belle chose. Malheureusement une personne vint priver les deux hommes de cette complicité. En effet, la gagnante St-James qui vient tout juste de quitter notre plateau a entretenu une relation tumultueuse avec le gagnant Hale, son propre mentor. Sous l'influence de cette dernière, M. Hale vint à renier l'homme à qui il devait tout, le tribut actuel du District Six, John Walker. Cette trahison a brisé le vieil homme et l'a fait sombré, comme il est malheureusement souvent le cas dans ce District, dans une profonde dépression qui c'est soldée par une dépendance aux médicaments. Espérons que Denver Hale, présentement mentor des deux tributs, sauras faire le bon choix et donner toutes les chances à cet homme si droit et de qui il est si redevable et non pas à celle qu'il a déjà sauvé une fois et qui a fait la honte de tout son District, conclue Caesar d'un ton dramatique. John Walker, tribut du District Six Mesdames et Messieurs! souligne-t-il alors que Walker est guidé en dehors de la scène.

Mon sang bout dans mes veines et ma respiration devient sifflante. L'ambiance est lourde alors que pèsent sur moi les regards accusateurs des quelques personnes présentes dans la loge où nous nous trouvons. Faire la honte de mon District… Cette accusation me rappelle les premiers mots que m'a adressés Indy et me heurte comme un coup de poignard tellement, cette fois, elle sonne vrai. «_Il aurait mieux fallut être un homme et avoir quelques bijoux entre les jambes pour être entraînée par Denver, lui, au moins, c'est un vrai champion.»_

À côté de moi, Denver semble lui-aussi blessé. Les regards sont tellement lourds dans la pièce où nous attendons le retour de Walker. Tous sont, tour à tour, scandalisés et indifférents. Malgré tout, mon amour garde la tête haute et supporte les regards, fort de sa stature. Pendant la transition qui mène sur scène la tribut du 7, les scénaristes offrent aux spectateurs une courte vision de Denver qui regarde d'un air grave les écrans de notre loge. Ils savent tous maintenant qui haïr ou, au contraire, qui admirer.

Walker regagne finalement la loge, la tension n'est pas dissipée. Les gens présents reportent en parti leur attention sur les écrans et l'entrevue qui se déroule en ce moment même, mais une part d'eux guette avec impatience les moindres gestes que pourrait faire Denver, vers Walker ou vers moi. Qui favorise-t-il? Qui peut tout de suite être rayé de la compétition et qui représente un concurrent sérieux? Le vieux? La jeune? Je suis moi-même sur le bord de craquer, ce sont pour la majorité d'entre eux des tributs et des mentors, ils ne devraient pas nous juger, ils ne devraient pas être sensibles aux calomnies, aux manipulations du Capitole… Ils devraient être sympathisants et non pas calculateurs…

Je tourne lentement, théâtralement mon regard et plonge dans les yeux gris de Walker. Ses yeux n'expriment aucune tristesse, aucune indignation, mais aucune joie non-plu. Rien. Walker ne pense plus à rien, loin des soucis, loin du monde, dans son monde. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que les autres voyaient lorsqu'ils étaient en _buzz_. Pour moi c'est cotonneux, et fleuri. Une fois, j'ai demandé à Bel quel effet ça lui faisait, l'alcool, les médicaments, la morphine, la drogue. Elle n'a jamais répondu, mais son regard c'est assombri et c'est perdu dans le vague. Étais-je vraiment bien? À chaque dose de plus, à chaque mélange de plus, à chaque piqûre de plus… J'arrêtais de penser, oui, mais dans les reflets de mes visions de droguée, je comprends aujourd'hui que je ressentais surtout de la culpabilité…

Les tributs se suivent et finissent par tous se ressembler, alors qu'ils défilent dans leurs costumes flamboyants sur la scène. Pourtant, on peut dénoter dans leurs discours de piques de provocation. Au fur et à mesure que nous approchons de la fin des entrevues, les tributs deviennent plus ouverts sur leurs opinions politiques. Un climat de contestation…

Alors que la jeune fille du Douze, Katniss, émeut Panem avec sa tragique histoire d'amour dans sa robe de mariée, Denver dépose quelques mots dans mon oreille. Tous dans la salle ont l'air grave, les yeux posés sur les écrans et on pourrait entendre une mouche voler…

-Tu ne dois pas te frotter à elle Lily, ni au garçon du Douze. Ne touche même pas à un seul de leurs cheveux, ce sont des adversaires de premier plan, ils sont jeunes et valeureux. Les jeux seront leur seconde heure de gloire et toi tu dois te faire petite. Ne fais pas…

Mais Denver est coupé dans sa phrase, foudroyé par l'image que nous renvoient les moniteurs : La robe de mariée de la jeune fille part en fumée dans les flammes alors qu'elle tournoie sur elle-même au milieu de la scène, laissant place à une toute autre robe. Denver est bouche-bée et incroyablement surpris par l'apparition qui se tient maintenant sur scène :

-Je dois partir. Je te rejoins dans notre suite plus tard, dit-il en me laissant là nageant dans mon incompréhension.

Un geai moqueur. Une image de pureté et d'amour qui s'envole dans les flammes pour laisser place à un tout autre à un tout autre message. Je ne comprends pas… Je ne comprends pas… La jeune fille semble toute aussi abasourdie de sa transformation. Mais elle en est fière. Elle a de quoi être fière alors qu'elle quitte la scène et, moi, je l'envie.

Elle est remplacée par son compagnon du Douze, celui-ci est étrangement jeune. En fait, les deux tributs du Douze semblent avoir un âge semblable, ce que je n'avais jamais remarqué avant…

Il commence à parler avec une voix douce et mélancolique. Caesar le questionne sur ses amours et j'apprends qu'il était fiancé à la jeune femme en robe de mariée. Des dames du public sortent leurs grands mouchoirs de fantaisie et épongent le coin de leurs yeux pour chasser des larmes imaginaires. _Les amants maudits_ du District Douze semblent émouvoir grandement le Capitole…

Mes pensées se mettent à dériver dans le vide lorsque les acclamations d'horreur du publique ramènent mon attention sur ce qui se passe sur la scène : Le jeune garçon vient de faire éclater un scandale de plus sur cette scène : Sa compagne, à qui il s'est finalement marié en cachette avant de devoir être à nouveau séparée d'elle par les Jeux, est enceinte de leur enfant.

Les organisateurs ne nous laissent pas le temps de réagir à cette déclaration et s'en suit un climat de panique dans les loges alors que nous sommes rapidement poussés sur scène pour la clôture du spectacle. C'est à peine s'ils prennent le temps de nous classer par District. Le jeune homme rejoint tranquillement les rangs et prend la main de sa femme. Celle-ci glisse se doigts dans ceux du tribut voisin, Chaff je crois, et la chaîne se propage de mains en mains jusqu'à ce que la femme du 7, Johanna Manson, attrape à son tour la main de Walker. Je croyais que c'était fini, un mouvement de solidarité qui allait encore une fois être coupé par le Capitole, par les hommes qui ont fait de John Walker un légume. Je croyais que c'était la fin.

Pourtant, une main timide se glisse dans la mienne. Une main qui est à peine consciente du bonheur que m'apporte se geste. Il y a de l'espoir, de l'espoir que je propage en tendant à mon tour la main au tribut du Cinq. Ces quelques secondes m'ont données le courage et la force, comme si elles avaient durées une éternité. La pagaille règne sur le plateau de tournage.

Les écrans de télévision dans tous les foyers de Panem s'éteignent brusquement, laissant, dans l'esprit des gens, l'image de ses champions unis contre l'adversité et l'injustice. J'ai maintenant l'impression de faire partie d'un mouvement. Que les sacrifices de centaines d'enfants n'auront pas été vains…

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je continue à travailler sur la suite où Lydia va être cotée par les juges :)<p>

-xxx-

Mag


	13. Cataclysme

**Cataclysme**

Alors que nous sommes tous promptement reconduits dans nos suites, toutes tentatives de communications entre les tribus étant immédiatement contrée par un Pacificateur, je n'arrive pas à démêler les sentiments de colère et d'euphorie qui s'étaient emparés de moi. J'avais de l'espoir même, une denrée trop douce pour être inoffensive. J'avais besoin d'en parler, cruellement besoin d'hurler envers l'humiliation que je venais de subir, d'enlacer le moment de solidarité que nous avions vécus sur cette scène. J'avais besoin de Denver. Et il était introuvable.

Alors je pensais, allongée dans mon lit, la fenêtre artificielle scintillant d'étoiles. Je revoyais mes 26 ans. Seulement ça, 26, à peine plus d'un quart de siècle, parsemé de trous noirs. Je repensais à l'adolescence volée, à l'insouciance volée, à l'avenir devant moi. Un grand trou noir, ma mort. Enjolivé par quelques étoiles, ce ténu espoir de faire changer les choses.

Les minutes et les heures s'égrainent sans que mon amour ne revienne.

Les minutes et les heures s'envolent alors que mon trou noir redevient un maelstrom de fleurs, l'angoisse m'étouffant lentement dans un sommeil douloureux dont je suis tirée au matin par un homme étrange aux grands yeux globuleux.

-Bonjour Lydia, je me présente Jaymen Dimitrov, mais tu peux m'appeler Jay. Je suis ton nouveau mentor.

J'en reste bouche-bée, sans voix, sans savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer et si je peux faire confiance à cet homme. Il doit lire tout mon désarroi dans mon regard et enchaine sur un ton grave :

-J'ai une terrible nouvelle à t'annoncer Lydia chérie. M. Walker, que nous appréciions tous énormément, est décédé dans son sommeil au courant de la nuit. Ce fut une mort des plus paisibles et un repos mérité pour cet admirable homme.

Mes larmes se mettent à couler à grande eau : Ils l'ont tué. Ils ont tué John. Ils se vengent de nous, veulent nous faire souffrir encore plus. Je les haïs, cet homme en particulier. Jamais je ne parlerai devant Jaymen Dimitrov. Jamais je ne coopèrerai avec… mon mentor?

-Oh oui mon enfant c'est tout-à-fait terrible comme nouvelle, pleurez, pleurez s'il le faut. Vous comprendrai surement que l'organisation ne peut toutefois pas se permettre de ne présenter qu'un tribu du district Six …

Mon cœur bat la chamade et mes larmes coulent de plus belle, non, non, ne me dites pas que…

-En conséquent, et en ma qualité de mentor, j'ai considéré que vous ne devriez plus être en contact avec monsieur Denver Hale, maintenant qu'il est devenu votre adversaire.

* * *

><p>Jemexcusejemexcusejemexcuse<p>

J'y arrivais juste plus mais là j'ai recommencé

Je suis presque au bout de l'histoire et j'aurais honte de moi de ne pas la finir

Merci de me lire, de tout coeur

Mag


End file.
